Héroes y villanos, la alianza
by Serendia
Summary: Grey Goo es un villano cuyas aspiraciones sobrepasan el límite de lo tolerable y tanto héroes como villanos se ven en la obligación de pararle los pies. Pero solos no pueden hacerlo, así que, por primera vez en la historia, se ven en la obligación de colaborar por el interés común y aprender a lidiar con sus diferencias. Y eso puede acabar salvando el mundo o empeorándolo mucho más
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo – Una amenaza.**

Hacía muchísimo frío y el tiempo no auguraba nada bueno. El cielo estaba cubierto por una capa tan densa de nubes que no había ni rastro de la luna o las estrellas: en cualquier momento se desataría la tormenta.

Y Rin odiaba las tormentas.

La gente inteligente había optado por quedarse en sus respectivas casas, resguardándose de lo que estaba por venir: incluso héroes y villanos parecían haberse tomado la noche libre y la ciudad estaba extrañamente silenciosa, transmitiendo un aire de abandono bastante inusual.

Por supuesto, ella no entraba en la categoría de "gente inteligente" y aquella noche había salido de su refugio habitual para colarse en una casa destartalada y deshabitada que no parecía tener muchas posibilidades contra una tormenta de magnitudes hercúleas. Lamentablemente, no había encontrado un lugar mejor como base de operaciones y la situación se había convertido en urgente. La polvorienta cocina de aquella casa abandonada tendría que bastar.

—¿Y bien, Rin? ¿Qué era tan importante como para molestarnos esta vez? —inquirió uno de los chicos que habían acudido a su llamada. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente con aire descuidado y la fulminaba con sus ojos grises, tan fríos y lacerantes como el mismo hierro. Había apoyado los pies sobre la mesa en actitud insidiosa y balanceaba su silla con insolencia—. Si has pensado en dar un golpe espero que sea algo mejor que la última vez.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos para dedicarle su mejor mirada fulminante.

—Haya paz, chicos —intervino Fudo alzando una mano en gesto apaciguador. Tenía el cabello color malva encrespado y despeinado, con unos afilados ojos rojos. Quizás porque era el mayor –aunque solo fuera por un año– siempre adoptaba el papel de mediador—. Suficiente tengo ya con aguantar a los héroes como para encima tener que venir aquí a pelearme con vosotros. Déjala hablar, Norah.

Rin suspiró preparándose para hablar, al menos Fudo siempre solía ponerse de su parte.

—Ya sé que generalmente hago que nos reunamos por cosas… con poco sentido —les dedicó una sonrisa torcida: sus ideas habituales iban desde asaltar una juguetería hasta volar por los aires una tienda de fuegos artificiales solo porque le apetecía ver colores en el cielo, con un amplio abanico de posibilidades entre ambas. Sabía que eran peticiones sin sentido e infantiles, sin un fin definido, pero encontraba realmente divertido hacer aquel tipo de cosas con las únicas personas que se atrevería a llamar amigos. Y en el fondo, sabía que tanta queja por su parte era solo una fachada, ellos también se divertían—, pero ya me conocéis. Las cosas realmente importantes suelo resolverlas por mi cuenta.

El último integrante del grupo alzó una ceja. Entre su cabello rubio como el oro bruñido, tan esponjoso y suave que parecían hebras de nubes, y sus ojos grandes ojos azules, brillantes como zafiros, parecía sacado de una fábrica de niños buenos. Uno casi esperaba que un coro de ángeles celestiales empezara a cantar a su alrededor en cualquier momento.

Por suerte Rin nunca había sido mucho de confiar en las apariencias.

—Entonces… si esto es importante, ¿por qué nos llamas a nosotros? —Haku sonrió de forma encantadora, pero la malicia de sus ojos le delataba.

Era un capullo y quería que reconociera en voz alta su fracaso y su debilidad.

—Pues… porque resulta que quizás esto se me vaya un poco de las manos —apretó los dientes conteniendo el impulso de saltar sobre él y partirle los dientes de un golpe. En otras circunstancias jamás hubiera cedido, pero era consciente de que la situación le sobrepasaba.

Por una vez debía actuar como la persona madura y responsable que no era.

—Supongo que entonces debe ser algo realmente serio… —Fudo se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Rin asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente su apoyo: ella siempre sería su favorita y contaba con él para que, también en aquella ocasión, le echara un cable cuando lo necesitara— ¿de qué se trata?

Y, antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, llegó el momento de la verdad.

—Se trata Grey Goo —un pesado silencio se hizo hueco entre los chicos, tratando de digerir las palabras de Rin. Ese nombre levantaba escalofríos entre todos ellos y los empequeñecía por el terror puro que sentían ante él.

Ella no iba a juzgarlos, lo entendía perfectamente.

—Venga ya —finalmente, el primero en reaccionar fue Norah, que había bajado los pies de la mesa con un golpe seco y la miraba furioso, como si ella fuera la única culpable—, tienes que estar de coña. Ese psicópata ya está muerto.

Y ojalá se hubiera quedado así: Rin podría definir como los años más felices de su vida aquellos en los que también creyó que estaba muerto.

—Escuché rumores aquí y allá y comencé a indagar —dio un largo suspiro, apoyándose en la polvorienta encimera dela cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, al final descubrí que no murió en el incidente y está más dispuesto que nunca a cumplir con… sus ideales. Tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo.

—¿Nosotros cuatro? ¿Pero es que has terminado de perder la cabeza? —Haku frunció el ceño—. Si lo que quieres es suicidarte existen otros métodos más poéticos, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo siento Rin, pero creo que Haku tiene razón —Fudo juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada, incómodo—. Ya sabes que generalmente no me importa seguirte de vez en cuando en tus campañas sin sentido, es divertido y… no sé, a veces también está bien poder pasar tiempo con vosotros, sois algo así como la única familia que me queda. Pero esto es demasiado —el mayor sacudió la cabeza—. No dudo que de verdad ese… hombre esté de vuelta, ni tú eres tan inconsciente como para soltar una perla de ese calibre como si fuera una broma. Pero aunque sea así… ¿qué quieres que hagamos nosotros?

Y era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer uso de todas sus dotes de persuasión antes de que terminaran de cerrarse de plano a la idea.

—Colaborar, eso es lo que podemos hacer. Está claro que por nuestra cuenta somos bastante inútiles, pero tendréis que estar de acuerdo conmigo con que tampoco podemos dejar que obre a su gusto y se cargue el planeta en el que vivimos. Así que lo mejor es buscar ayuda y, como esto se nos va de las manos, quizás necesitemos a los héroes para conseguirlo —alzó una mano para acallar las inminentes protestas de sus compañeros y siguió hablando—. Ya sé que suena a locura, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con héroes o villanos, quizás cada uno tenga su manera de ver las cosas o de actuar, pero estamos de acuerdo en que a todos nos gusta la tierra en la que vivimos, ¿no es así?

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —murmuró Norah, con los ojos como platos.

—Venga ya, chicos. Tenemos que dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, aunque sea temporalmente, y colaborar los unos con los otros. Los héroes tienen recursos que nos pueden ser de utilidad y por otro lado, nuestros métodos para detener a gente como él suelen ser más eficaces. Si existe una remota posibilidad de salvarnos de Grey Goo, es uniendo fuerzas.

La pequeña cocina se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que Haku estalló en carcajadas.

—Joder Rin, cuando creía que ya estabas lo suficientemente pirada, vas y sales con esto. Y pensar que la última vez que nos llamaste solo querías robar la máquina de algodón de azúcar del puesto de la feria —Haku negó con la cabeza, intentando mantener su risa bajo control—. Creo que tus neuronas se han sobrecargado demasiado, aliar héroes y villanos es una idea demasiado estúpida incluso para ti.

—Muy bien, si alguien tiene una idea mejor de como lidiar con esto, estoy dispuesta a escucharla.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que lidiar nosotros con esto? ¿No se supone que somos los malos? Que se encarguen los héroes, que para algo es su trabajo —refunfuñó Norah frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Es que no lo veis? Los héroes no tienen ni idea de las intenciones de Grey Goo ni del verdadero alcance de su quirk. Y ahora mismo, con la pérdida del símbolo de paz y todas esas drogas nuevas en la ciudad no dan para más. Para cuando quieran ver que ese hombre es verdaderamente peligroso ya será tarde. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros por… por el bien común.

—Vaya Rin, qué considerada eres —ironizó Haku. A pesar de mantener su actitud burlesca, era obvio que estaba inquieto.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que nunca podría esconderle nada tan obvio a Haku. Cosas como el altruismo, la humanidad y la tierra misma en la que vivían eran, para ella, cosas más bien secundarias. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar solo en ella misma y en la venganza que pensaba cobrarse. Mataría a Grey Goo, a ser posible con sus propias manos, pero sabía que si empezaba aquella campaña ella sola no llegaría muy lejos.

Fudo se reclinó un poco en la silla y la miró con severidad, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Ponte que te hacemos caso, coincido contigo en eso de que solo los héroes no bastan para detenerle… además de que seguro que los muy imbéciles no lo matarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad y ese es un grave error. Con todo, quizás nos cueste convencer a los héroes, pero… ¿has pensado en el resto de villanos? ¿Te crees que van a acudir a nosotros así por las buenas? No es tan sencillo, Rin. Mira lo que pasó con la Alianza de Villanos y los Ocho Preceptos: no creo que podamos aspirar a nada mejor.

Rin dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, tratando de organizar sus ideas: su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético y necesitaba aclararse un poco. Finalmente, se detuvo en seco y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, bajando la cabeza e intentando parecer más confiada y segura de lo que era. Sabía que no sería fácil hacerse oír: ella era siempre la de los planes absurdos y arriesgados, las improvisaciones y las estupideces en los momentos menos adecuados. La mayoría de los villanos que conocía se negaban a trabajar con ella, a excepción de los presentes –y quizás más por el lazo emocional que les unía que por otra cosa–, y ya podía imaginar como se tomaría el resto del mundo su descabellada idea. Pero necesitaba que, al menos ellos, la escucharan.

—Ya sé lo que pensáis de mí y de como planifico las cosas, soy un asco. Es intentar organizar algo y no tardo en echarlo todo a perder. Sé que este plan es arriesgado y ni siquiera debería llamarse plan porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo: son tantas las posibilidades de que salga mal, que no me voy a molestar en calcularlas. Pero tenemos que hacer algo. Grey Goo no se va a detener fácilmente y necesitamos recurrir a la mayor fuerza de la que podamos hacer uso, no hay otro plan. Es la única manera… y ya sé que es una locura, pero no nos queda más remedio que hacer que funcione —apretó los puños y los miró directamente con su mirada más determinada—. Lo que intento deciros es que pienso hacerlo, aunque al final me tenga que enfrentar a él yo sola. La única cuestión aquí es si estáis dispuestos a luchar conmigo.

La cocina volvió a sumirse en el silencio meditabundo de los presentes, tensos y alertas. Miraban a Rin como asimilando sus palabras. Finalmente, el impacto del puño de Haku contra la mesa atrajo la atención de todos.

—¡Joder! —tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada iracunda—. Se supone que soy un puto villano, estas gilipolleces tendrían que importarme una mierda.

—Sabes que todos estamos sentenciados a muerte por tu culpa, ¿verdad, Rin? —añadió Norah frotándose las sienes, con aspecto cansado.

—El caso es que claro que no te vamos a dejar sola, a saber la que lías por tu cuenta —concluyó Fudo con una sonrisa ladeada que no terminó de llegarle a los ojos. Rin tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no llorar del alivio: era cierto que estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara a ese monstruo aunque fuera sola, pero era mucho más reconfortante saber que estarían con ella—. Ahora… ¿cómo se supone que vamos a empezar?

Y esa, era una gran pregunta.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí estoy con esta idea que me asaltó el otro día. Me encanta el concepto de mezclar héroes y villanos, meterlos en un entorno que no es el suyo y, digamos, poner a prueba sus convicciones. Lo bueno no es tan bueno y lo malo no es tan malo y todo el rollo.**

 **Solo quería añadir que si alguien quiere, puede enviarme un OC para que salga en la historia. Necesitaría nombre, nombre de héroe o villano (en caso de tenerlo), una descripción física y psicológica lo más precisa posible, su quirk, algo de su historia... también cuáles son sus aspiraciones (es decir, si es villano o héroe por algún motivo en concreto o por simple amor al arte) y cualquier otra cosa que queráis añadir (en caso de ser héroe y tener un traje, cómo es por ejemplo, si es villano como acaba enterándose del plan de mis OCs y uniéndose, algún detalle que se me haya olvidado... lo que sea)**

 **Sin más que añadir, nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 –Toma de contacto**

Rin era consciente de que no era el mejor momento para comportarse como una niña pequeña. Las únicas personas que podría llamar importantes en su vida habían puesto un voto de confianza sobre sus hombros y debía responder con algo de responsabilidad.

Pero lo cierto era que encontraba todo el asunto de lo más emocionante.

Era la primera vez que se marcaba la meta de ir de incógnito y no podía evitar concebirlo como un juego. Había cambiado su look habitual por un vestido corto y con vuelo, algo de maquillaje sutil y un montón de complementos a conjunto, entre los cuales se había permitido el lujo de incluir merchandising de los héroes más conocidos a modo de broma personal. En lo esencial, no había apenas diferencia entre ella y el resto de chicas de vidas aburridas e insulsas que paseaban por la calle y se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara y paseó la mirada por el parque, asegurándose de que sus objetivos seguían estando dentro de su rango de vigilancia, pero los tres chicos no se habían movido de su sitio. Sonrió para sí misma. Habían estado meditando mucho el plan de acción que debían iniciar en aquel momento, conscientes de la envergadura de lo que se les venía encima y, tras desechar docenas de ideas a la basura, habían decidido que lo más sencillo era acercarse a los estudiantes de héroe. Al ser más jóvenes seguramente estarían más abiertos a escucharles que los profesionales que llevaban décadas machacando villanos. Una vez que los tuvieran a ellos convencidos, esperaban que el resto del camino fuera más sencillo.

Así que, una vez decidido esto, Haku y Rin –que eran más o menos de la misma edad que los estudiantes– habían sido los encargados de vigilar Yuuei a la espera de una oportunidad para hacer una toma de contacto mientras Fudo y Norah intentaban buscar villanos que pudieran querer escucharles.

Y por fin, tras una semana estudiando las idas y venidas de la gente de U.A, los jóvenes estudiantes habían salido de los terrenos de la escuela.

—Se me hace extraño tener una tarde libre después de tanto tiempo —dijo uno de los chicos, el pelirrojo, desperezándose con una sonrisa despreocupada. Rin lo había visto en el festival de deportes y había leído cosas sobre él en la prensa local: era el aspirante a héroe conocido como Red Riot.

Sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que su idea de empezar con los estudiantes de Yuuei había sido todo un acierto. Era cierto que había más vigilancia y era más arriesgado, pero gracias a la importancia mediática que tenían, podían conocer sus nombres y, más importante aún, sus quirks.

—Ya lo creo… ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —contestó uno de los chicos rubios. Tenía un mechón negro en forma de rayo, quizás a juego con el interesante quirk eléctrico que tenía: sin lugar a dudas era Kaminari Denki, no recordaba su nombre de héroe pero su capacidad ofensiva era bastante impresionante—. Podríamos ir a tomar algo mientras esperamos a que los demás terminen.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Tenía que meditar muy detenidamente el mejor modo de acercarse a ellos, todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Habían tenido una suerte enorme cuando el gran número de estudiantes que había salido en conjunto comenzó a disgregarse en pequeños grupos hasta quedar uno que tenía el número exacto para no dejar apenas aperturas en su plan. Estaba bastante segura de que si jugaban bien sus cartas, Haku y ella no tendrían problemas en retener a Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugo. Estaba claro que ella, responsable del primer movimiento, debería dar su prioridad a noquear a Bakugo: no solo era el más talentoso de todos ellos, si no que tenía un quirk demasiado ruidoso y llamativo, si lo usaba aunque solo fuera una vez tendrían a los profesionales encima de ellos. Y eso era algo que tenían que evitar a toda costa.

El caso era que no tenía ni idea de cómo dar pie a ese primer movimiento.

—Hey, nena, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —Rin ladeó la cabeza para ver quién era el inconsciente que se había atrevido a molestarla. Era un chico alto y corpulento, con varios cuernos repartidos por todo su cráneo; a juzgar por su uniforme escolar y su expresión bravucona, era el típico matón de instituto. Incluso había tenido el descaro de agarrarle del brazo—. A una chica tan mona como tú no deberían dejarla plantada… Vente conmigo, seguro que encontramos la forma de divertirnos tú y yo solos.

El tirón apremiante que siguió a aquel comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la poca paciencia que tenía Rin con ese tipo de tratos. Haciendo gala de unos reflejos insólitos, adelantó la mano y aprisionó la muñeca del brazo que la tenía agarrada. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios cuando captó el cambio radical en la expresión del chico, que parecía no terminar de asimilar el cambio de roles.

—No te atrevas a tocarme nunca, injerto de cucaracha —presionó más todavía sobre su agarre, deleitándose con la expresión progresivamente más dolorida del chico. No se detuvo hasta que no escuchó el satisfactorio chasquido de los huesos quebrándose y ensanchó su sonrisa, sin permitir que se quejara—. Como vuelvas a hacerlo te juro que te arrancaré los brazos y los colgaré de esos cuernecitos tan monos que tienes en la cabeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que había logrado atraer la atención de los héroes y, consciente de lo que parecía la escena a un observador externo, tuvo una idea. Se encogió un poco y cambió drásticamente su expresión por una aterrorizada. Incluso se permitió que sus ojos lagrimearan un poco para darle más verosimilitud a su papel de damisela en apuros.

Era toda una obra maestra, esperaba que Haku estuviera viéndolo.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —alzó un poco el tono de voz, lo justo como para asegurarse que era perfectamente audible para los chicos—. Te lo suplico.

Y… bingo.

Héroes al rescate.

—Hey, creo que no quiere que le cojas así —Kirishima había apoyado una mano sobre el hombro del chico a modo de advertencia—. Deberías marcharte de aquí antes de buscarte un problema mayor.

El estudiante le dedicó una mirada desconcertada, su cabeza aún confusa por el subidón de adrenalina que había sufrido cuando Rin le había partido el hueso. Aprovechándose de eso y antes de que pudiera explicar nada, la chica volvió a presionar la muñeca destrozada una última vez antes de soltarla, esperando que recordara su reciente amenaza. Por suerte, el chico no parecía de los que tenían mucha entereza y en cuanto se vio libre, salió huyendo despavorido.

—Pero será cobarde… mira que salir corriendo así —farfulló Kaminari antes de centrarse en ella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Era hora de una actuación magistral.

—Yo… yo… me agarró, intenté defenderme —dejó que su voz temblara un poco, como si estuviera muy asustada.

—Si quieres podemos acompañarte a un hospital —ofreció Kirishima solícito.

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

—No hace falta, habéis llegado antes de que pudiera hacerme nada, menos mal que estabais por aquí…

—Bastardo cobarde, al menos podría tener los huevos suficientes para dar la cara —gruñó Bakugo mirando en la dirección en la que había huido el chico. El instinto de Rin le dijo que lo mejor sería no darle tiempo al rubio a terminar de procesar la escena que acababa de presenciar, porque seguramente encontraría las incoherencias.

Así que debía actuar deprisa.

—Un momento… yo os conozco —dejó que su voz sonara debidamente admirada y sorprendida, como si realmente se acabara de dar cuenta—. Sois alumnos de Yuuei, ¿no? De segundo año. Os he visto en el festival de deportes, lo hicisteis increíble.

Rin por fin dio con Haku, se acercaba por detrás de los chicos con aire casual, interpretando perfectamente su papel de chico normal. Sabiendo que tendría apoyo, la chica decidió ponerse manos a la obra: era el paso más delicado del plan. Dejó que su quirk actuara y la energía descendiera hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Tenía que ser muy sutil.

—Bueno, dimos lo mejor de nosotros —dijo Kirishima sacando pecho orgulloso—, es lo que se supone que un héroe debe hacer.

La electricidad comenzó a acumularse bajo su piel, regular el voltaje adecuado era increíblemente difícil: pasarse solo freiría al chico sin mayores consecuencias, quedarse corta sería poco menos que un calambre sin importancia. Fallar en aquel momento sería echar todo a perder.

—Aun así, no todo el mundo llega tan lejos como vosotros —estaba bastante segura de que ya estaba lista, así que dirigió una última mirada a Haku antes de girarse por completo a Bakugo, cambiando radicalmente su expresión admirada por una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y tú eres al que tuvieron que encadenar y amordazar el año pasado, ¿verdad? Bakugo. Soy una gran fan, yo no hubiera podido dejar peor impresión ni intentándolo a conciencia. Tienes un don natural.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de procesar sus palabras y actuar en consecuencia, Rin hizo uso de sus reflejos sobreexcitados y presionó la mano cargada de electricidad contra la sien del chico. Aprovechando la conmoción del ataque, sacó una pequeña navaja del bolso que cargaba y, tirando de Bakugo, la presionó contra su cuello.

La posición era muy incómoda porque al lado de Bakugo, Rin era minúscula y le costaba parecer amenazante poniéndose de puntillas para poder pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros; además, después del ataque, el cuerpo del chico se había quedado algo laxo, así que cargar con él solo era un problema añadido. Pero serviría por el momento.

—Y ahora… que nadie dé un paso o le corto el cuello —dijo sin alzar mucho la voz y mostrándoles una de sus sonrisas más amistosas. Se había colocado de tal forma que para un observador externo parecerían dos amigos normales, incluso una pareja, así que mientras nadie gritara podía estar tranquila—, queremos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Bakugo! —gritó Kirishima alterado. Rin a modo de advertencia presionó más todavía la navaja haciendo que el pelirrojo se paralizara unos segundos antes de actuar con relativa normalidad—. Bakugo, ¿estás bien?

El aludido balbuceó algo ininteligible y su brazo dio un espasmo errático antes de caer con pesadez contra su muslo, arrancando una risita divertida de Rin. Miró condescendiente a los demás.

—Oh, perdonadle, puede que me las haya apañado para alterar todo su sistema nervioso interfiriendo con el voltaje de sus neuronas —explicó. Era una de las aplicaciones más delicadas y complejas de su quirk, le había costado muchísimo llegar hasta allí, así que no podía evitar querer fardar un poco—. Eso significa que su aparato locomotor no va a estar funcionando correctamente durante un tiempo, lo que también se aplica a su capacidad de comunicarse. Pero podéis confiar en mí, está bien. Al fin y al cabo, solo me interesa que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Eres una villana? —preguntó Kaminari tragando saliva y mirando a su alrededor, desesperado por encontrar una vía de escape.

Lamentablemente para él, no la había.

—Claro que sí —Haku había aparecido de imprevisto detrás de los chicos, pasando con naturalidad un brazo por sus hombros, como si fueran colegas de toda la vida. Al menos él era lo suficientemente alto como para hacer eso sin parecer ridículo—, ¿se te ocurre algún otro tipo de persona que tenga un modo tan original de hacer amigos? Soy Haku, por cierto. Es un placer conocerme, ya lo sé. Seguro que seremos grandes amigos, así que por favor, quedaos quietecitos y no me obliguéis a usar mi quirk.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo, capullo —se quejó Rin frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, antes quería asegurarme de que no la habías liado con esto. Ya sabes, eres muy poco fiable —replicó él dedicándole su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Qué queréis de nosotros? —inquirió Kirishima. Se le notaba bastante nervioso y eso de resultar intimidante le encantó a Rin.

—Solo queremos charlar, ya sabéis, de tú a tú —explicó dedicándoles su sonrisa más amplia.

—Vamos a otro sitio un poco más privado, ¿qué os parece? —añadió Haku, también sonriente.

Claramente, aquello no era una sugerencia.

Rin encabezó la marcha tirando de Bakugo, que andaba dando traspiés. Había cambiado la postura para pasar a entrelazar sus brazos, dejando el espacio necesario para clavar la navaja en un punto clave de sus costillas si era necesario. Además, se aseguró de preparar la energía adecuada para golpear de nuevo al chico en caso de que se recuperara antes de lo previsto de los efectos de su quirk. Muy de cerca iban los demás, todavía agarrados por Haku. Tanto Kirishima como Kaminari iban anormalmente tensos, pero Rin supuso que el desconocer qué podría pasarles si Haku activaba su quirk era suficiente para hacer que caminaran presas del pánico.

Era irónico: si supieran de los efectos del quirk de Haku, seguramente irían peor todavía.

El chico tenía la apariencia de un ángel bondadoso, pero su poder parecía haber nacido específicamente con un fin cruel y descabellado.

Por suerte, conocían bien la zona y no tardaron en encontrar un lugar que se adecuara a sus necesidades. Cerca del parque había un descampado algo apartado, con un edificio en obras que llevaba abandonado dos años: sería suficiente para protegerlos de miradas indiscretas.

—Pues andas bastante bien para no ir coordinado —apuntó Rin mientras empujaba a Bakugo contra uno de los muros del edificio. El chico trató de evitar dejarse llevar, pero sus piernas le hicieron tropezar y terminó sentándose donde Rin quería. Ella, a su vez, se aseguró de sentarse lo suficientemente cerca como para poder noquearlo en caso de ser necesario—, es admirable. La vez que lo probé con Haku tardó casi quince minutos enteros en ser capaz de dar un paso.

—También influye que antes de eso me hubieras provocado una conmoción cerebral con un bate, no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? —se quejó Haku frunciendo el ceño y soltando definitivamente a Kirishima y Kaminari.

Los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes se estremecieron al verse libres por fin y se aseguraron de poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, no podían olvidar que Bakugo seguía a su merced y no podían dejarlo tirado.

—Pero es que quería probarlo y tú no te ibas a ofrecer voluntario, necesitaba que estuvieras quieto —replicó Rin repitiendo el gesto del chico.

—¿Y por qué iba a dejarte practicar tu quirk en mí si a mi no me dejas hacerlo contigo? —Haku se cruzó de brazos, lo que siempre indicaba que la discusión podría ir para largo.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué queréis de nosotros? —interrumpió Kirishima después de cruzar una mirada con su amigo rubio, sabiendo que, por el momento, estaban atados de pies y manos.

Rin miró a Haku, dejándole a él el dudoso honor de dar la explicación inicial de todo lo que les había llevado allí.

—¿Conocéis a Grey Goo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, pero tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco al ver que los chicos cruzaban una mirada insegura—. Supongo que nunca ha sido un villano muy mediático —murmuró para sí mismo Haku rascándose la nuca—. Resumiendo, es un villano de los malos, malos. Peor que Rin, hacedme caso —la aludida encogió un hombro dedicándoles una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que Haku se estaba burlando de ella—. El caso es que hace unos tres o cuatro años hubo un accidente: puedo resumirlo con mucho ruido y mucho caos y un villano llamado Grey Goo dado por muerto. Pues ahora resulta que no lo está, ese bastardo sigue vivo, coleando y más resentido que nunca. Y eso hay que cambiarlo.

—¿Vosotros, villanos, queréis denunciar a otro villano? —Kaminari frunció el ceño—. Se supone que estáis todos en el mismo bando, ¿no?

La única chica del grupo dio un largo suspiro resignado.

—Si dices eso es que no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionamos nosotros, ¿eh? —obviamente, tampoco pensaba ser ella la que lo explicara.

—Da igual cómo concibamos nosotros la vida, la sociedad o lo que sea que signifiquen las aspiraciones del resto de villanos. Existe una diferencia fundamental entre nosotros y Grey Goo: él lo odia todo y a todos. Y quiere acabar con el objeto de ese odio, por lo que quiere borrarnos a todos del mapa. Personas, lugares, la esencia misma de la vida —Rin apartó la mirada, incómoda, las palabras de Haku le evocaban malos sentimientos—. Obviamente no podemos tolerar eso, hay que pararle los pies.

—¿Y por qué mierdas nos estáis contando esto a nosotros? —gruñó Bakugo haciendo que Rin diera un brinco, se le había olvidado que lo tenía al lado. El chico hablaba arrastrando las palabras, casi sin vocalizar, era evidente que aún le costaba hacerlo, por lo que Rin supuso que aún tenía algo de margen hasta que pudiera usar su quirk de nuevo.

—Porque nuestros recursos son un poco insuficientes para plantarle cara a Grey Goo —explicó en aquella ocasión Rin—. Créeme, esto nos hace menos gracia que a vosotros.

—Si lo que queréis es poner una denuncia en una de las oficinas de los héroes, existen mejores métodos que el secuestro —dijo en aquel momento Kirishima. Ahora que Bakugo parecía poder hablar, estaba más tranquilo.

—Es que no queremos eso —le cortó Rin sacudiendo la cabeza—, como si pudiéramos dejar una tarea tan delicada en manos de esos energúmenos que se llaman héroes y se desviven por llevar trajes ajustados —Kirishima hizo el amago de interrumpirle, pero la chica le fulminó con la mirada y prosiguió—. Lo que queremos es una… una… —tomó aire, sin terminar de creerse que realmente lo fuera a decir— una alianza. Vosotros tenéis muchos recursos, y tenéis que reconocer que cuando queremos, nuestros métodos son mucho más eficaces que los vuestros. Si colaboramos, podremos detener a Grey Goo, si no, estamos todos sentenciados.

El descampado se quedó en silencio tras aquellas palabras: los villanos expectantes, los aspirantes a héroes meditabundos. Rin empezaba a preguntarse seriamente si callar a la gente después de una declaración contundente era una aplicación, hasta la fecha desconocida, de su quirk, cuando Kirishima habló por fin.

—Aun así, ¿por qué nos contáis esto a nosotros? —parecía incómodo, como debatiéndose entre creerles y ayudarles, o no hacerlo y largarse de allí—. Seguimos siendo simples estudiantes, esto es cosa de los profesionales, si alguien os puede ayudar, son ellos.

—Porque los profesionales escuchan la palabra villano y pierden todo el sentido de raciocinio, cuando te encasillan en ese perfil dejas de tener aspiraciones propias y de ser persona, pasas a ser un ente maligno que solo quiere ir en contra de lo que ellos consideran _bueno_ y debes ser erradicado inmediatamente —replicó Rin bajando su tono dos octavas y con más amargura de la que había planeado en un principio.

Fue ligeramente consciente de que los tres aspirantes a héroes la miraban con incertidumbre, pero Haku no les dio tiempo a hablar.

—Os lo contamos a vosotros porque no sois héroes, supongo que en el fondo los detestamos hasta ese punto —y entonces Rin se dio cuenta de que ese, inconscientemente, ese había sido el verdadero motivo por el que había propuesto usar estudiantes en lugar de héroes profesionales en la primera fase de su plan—. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido, ahora es vuestro turno para mover ficha: investigad un poco lo que os hemos dicho, corroboradlo. Quizás no encontréis mucho de Grey Goo, siempre fue bueno escondiendo su rastro, pero con un poco de suerte encontraréis lo suficiente como para creernos. Y entonces estará en vuestra mano hablar con esos amados profesionales vuestros —Haku se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel que tendió a Kirishima—. Encargaos vosotros de los héroes, que nosotros haremos lo propio con los villanos. Podréis poneros en contacto con nosotros a través de este número. Esperaremos noticias vuestras.

Rin les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aún desde el suelo. Había pasado los últimos minutos concentrándose en acumular electricidad en las yemas de sus dedos y con gesto casual acercó la mano a la sien de Bakugo.

—Es un placer conocer gente, nos veremos pronto, espero —dijo a modo de despedida antes de liberar la energía dando otro cortocircuito en la cabeza del chico. Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Por si acaso teníais pensado darnos problemas para que nos marchemos de aquí —explicó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se apresuraba a seguir a Haku—. ¡Nos vemos!

La primera ficha ya había sido movida, ahora la partida estaba en otras manos.

* * *

 **Y aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué os parece? Antes de nada quería aclarar que no todos van a estar narrados desde la perspectiva de Rin, quiero barajar varios personajes para que narre desde sus puntos de vista.**

 **¿Os va gustando el ritmo de la historia? ¿Qué os parecen por el momento mis OC? No sé, contadme cositas que así me emociono.**

 **Por último, muchas gracias a las adorables personitas que se molestaron en comentar y poner mi historia en favoritos, sois maravillosos ^.^**

 **Sin más que añadir... ¡nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 –Villanos.**

El olor metalizado de la sangre embotó su olfato nada más poner un pie dentro del callejón, por lo que Fudo ya imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar. Las paredes salpicadas del carmín opaco que se iba oscureciendo al secarse, como un cuadro macabro nacido bajo la brocha de un loco y, sin duda, la guinda de toda aquella obra de arte estaba al final.

El chico se acercó contemplando detenidamente el escenario del crimen: a pesar de que todo parecía descuidado y objeto de un ataque de locura, su ojo experto le dijo que todo había sido a sangre fría. En definitiva, era una auténtica obra de arte.

Se detuvo frente a la pared final del callejón y observó el cadáver. Solo se veía la parte superior del cuerpo y un brazo lleno de cortes en una posición extraña; parecía estar brotando de la pared, como si el ladrillo rojizo y la piel amoratada por el livor mortis fueran solo uno. Lo que, de alguna forma, resultaba más macabro era el rostro de la víctima –una mujer que rondaría los veinticinco años–. A pesar de las contusiones y las heridas que desdibujaban sus rasgos, parecía sumida en perfecta paz. A Fudo le recordaba a esas estatuas que se conservaban de la antigüedad, de religiones antiguas y obsoletas que hablaban de santas tocadas por la mano de un Dios todopoderoso y encontraban el descanso eterno. Casi resultaba obsceno ver la sangre manchando su rostro.

 _Casi,_ porque recordaba aquel rostro. Era el de una heroína que acababa de entrar en el mundo de los profesionales: su belleza, encanto y carisma tenía loco a todo el mundo, la prensa esperaba grandes cosas de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo —dijo en voz alta, apartando la mirada del cadáver y dándole la espalda. Detrás de él, sentado sobre la tapa del contenedor más decente del callejón, había aparecido una persona.

—Tú tampoco, Heat Body —replicó el recién llegado con cierta burla en su voz. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por una capa negra y además tenía una capucha cubriendo sus rasgos, pero para Fudo no era ningún misterio su identidad.

—Ese es un apodo estúpido —suspiró apesadumbrado mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se acercaba al contenedor—, obviamente no lo escogí yo. Supongo que no impone tanto como Quirkless Shinigami —añadió alzando una ceja. El hombre frente a él no contestó, se limitó a mirarle en silencio. O Fudo suponía que le miraba, porque no podía verlo con la capucha—. Es interesante lo que has hecho aquí… ¿por qué lo has puesto todo como si fuera un crimen arrebatado y dirigido por la rabia?

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos hasta que por fin, Quirkless Shinigami decidió hablar.

—Cuando un héroe intenta interferir en mi camino, a veces cambio la metodología, lo revoluciono todo un poco. Es divertido ver a la policía y a los héroes devanándose los sesos tratando de adivinar qué diferencia a esta víctima de las demás, por qué parece que he perdido los papeles con su asesinato. Y así es como empiezan a seguir pistas falsas —Fudo sonrió, divertido, al imaginar la escena. La verdad era que aquel tipo podía llegar a tener un sentido del humor algo macabro—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fudo? Llevamos cuatro años y medio sin vernos… supongo que no querrás recordar viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Y tenía razón, le había costado muchísimo dar con su pista. Había hecho un trabajo concienzudo de investigación, pasando muchas noches sin dormir y rebuscando hasta en las noticias más sensacionalistas de toda la web. Había trazado su propia tela de araña y, con la sutileza y la gracia de un titiritero había tirado de los hilos hasta dar con la tecla adecuada.

El villano llamado Quirkless Shinigami.

Y seguramente una de las pocas personas que conocían de primera mano el poder de Grey Goo.

—Me has pillado, Matsuno —sonrió culpable—. Lamentablemente esto no es una visita de cortesía… Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Matsuno se bajó de un salto del contenedor y cayó con gracia frente al chico. Fudo nunca había sido particularmente bajo, pero tampoco destacaba demasiado frente a la altura del mayor. Sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por eso.

—Se me hace extraño no verte con los mocosos —mientras hablaba, Matsuno se quitó la capucha, revelando un cabello blanco bastante despeinado y un rostro adulto de ojos oscuros—, pensaba que corretearían a tu alrededor durante todas sus vidas.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Fudo: Matsuno rondaba la treintena cuando lo conocieron, por lo que los "mocosos" de Haku y Rin tenían en aquel entonces quince y catorce años respectivamente. Ya despuntaban en aquella época sus habilidades para resultar irritantes y Matsuno los había tenido que sufrir como todos. Si no hubiera sido por Fudo, que generalmente intercedía por ellos cuando se pasaban de la raya, seguramente más de uno hubiera intentado matarlos. El hombre frente a él, entre ellos.

—Los tengo localizados —repuso con un encogimiento de hombros. Lo cierto era que no estaba muy seguro, lo último que había sabido de ellos era un mensaje que había recibido de Haku con un pulgar hacia arriba. Hacía dos días de eso, poco después de que dijeran que tenían la oportunidad perfecta para contactar con ellos. Fudo seguía sin tener muy claro que hubiera sido buena idea mandar a los más imprevisibles e impulsivos del grupo sin supervisión a una misión tan importante, pero necesitaba a Norah en otra parte y él tenía que encargarse de Matsuno. Esperaba que no la hubieran cagado demasiado—, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Por raro que te parezca, han aprendido a valerse por sí mismos.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado, como si no creyera ni una sola palabra de Fudo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ya? —preguntó irónico—. ¿Veinticinco? ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a mentir apropiadamente?

Fudo no pudo evitar la carcajada y se rio con ganas. El sonido, acompañado por el macabro escenario, resonó espeluznante en las paredes del callejón.

—Vale, tienes razón. Esas pequeñas mierdecillas siguen siendo irresponsables y que me maten si me fío de lo que puedan estar haciendo ahora mismo —Fudo sonrió divertido—, pero bueno, al menos me gusta pensar que lo intentan. Y ya sabes que no he venido a hablar de ellos, Matsuno —añadió antes de que el hombre pudiera volver a interrumpirle. Sabía que intentaría desviarse del tema, por suerte Fudo siempre había sido una persona a la que le gustaba ir directo al grano—. Quiero hablar de Grey Goo —Matsuno frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, haciendo que Fudo enarcara una ceja—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Matsuno? ¿Treinta y cuatro? ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dejar de tomarme por idiota? —ironizó repitiendo la burla del adulto—. No finjas que no sabes nada de lo que está pasando.

—Vale, sí, puede que haya escuchado algo en los bajos fondos —Matsuno se encogió de hombros—, pero no veo por qué tendría que afectarme eso. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Fudo alzó una ceja. Quirkless Shinigami era un villano obsesionado con los civiles que carecían de particularidades y, cuando leyó el artículo relacionado en la página web, no se sorprendió: el tipo ya estaba algo trastornado cuando lo conoció. Aunque en su defensa diría que, a pesar de tener claras tendencias psicópatas y sádicas, mostraba una especie de retorcida piedad con todos aquellos quirkless que mataba.

—Sabes que si está activo no se detendrá hasta acabar con todo, ¿qué pasará con tus objetivos entonces?

—Trabajaré en ellos hasta que todo se termine, entonces podré descansar. De todas formas, ¿qué quieres que haga yo contra Grey Goo? Sabes que es demasiado fuerte para gente como nosotros.

—Por eso se nos ha ocurrido colaborar con los héroes —replicó Fudo. Tendría mucho cuidado de no mencionar que había sido idea de Rin: tenía un plan, quizás algo rastrero, para convencerlo y tenía que cementar bien las bases—. Ya sé que suena a locura y que parece imposible que podamos hacer algo juntos, especialmente después de ver lo que has hecho ahí atrás, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento. No podemos dejar que Grey Goo haga lo que quiera y destruya este mundo, llámame idiota pero quiero vivir. Y los héroes me gustan tan poco como a ti, pero resulta que ahora tenemos un enemigo común.

—Me da igual este mundo, Fudo. Yo he renacido con una sola misión, no pienso desviarme de ella hasta que no la cumpla, aun si todo a mi alrededor se acaba desvaneciendo en cenizas. Salvo mi misión en este mundo, todo es secundario —añadió con severidad.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, ya contaba con que el complejo de mesías de Matsuno complicara las cosas, pero tenía la carta de triunfo reservada para aquel momento. Sabía qué palabras exactas resultarían decisivas en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué me dices de aquel que te permitió renacer? —el mayor se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras—. ¿Permitirías que su verdugo campara a sus anchas? Tienes que ayudarnos a matar a Grey Goo, se lo debes al doctor Kobayashi. Fue él quien te abrió los ojos y te otorgó las herramientas para erradicar el sufrimiento de este mundo, le debes tanto que lo menos que puedes hacer es vengar su muerte.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, manteniendo un desafío de miradas bastante intenso. Fudo sabía que Matsuno no podría negarse, el doctor Kobayashi era quien le había regalado la nueva vida y haría lo que fuera con tal de compensar ese favor. Incluso aliarse con los héroes en caso de ser necesario.

—Está bien —Matsuno frunció el ceño—, tú ganas. Colaboraré en esa estúpida campaña que intentas crear, pero no toleraré a ningún héroe que intente hacer que me replantee mis ideales, ¿he sido claro? —era el mejor trato que podía esperar, así que Fudo asintió, satisfecho. De todas formas, él tenía intención de colaborar con los héroes si ellos aceptaban, pero se negaba a escuchar discursitos morales sobre sus actos—. ¿Cuántos has reclutado hasta el momento?

—Eh… —Fudo sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca, alborotando todavía más su encrespado cabello malva— contando contigo y con Norah, Haku y Rin… exactamente a cuatro.

Exacto, era tan patético como sonaba.

Esperaba que Norah estuviera teniendo una suerte mejor.

Y a pesar de las expectativas de Fudo, Norah no creía que pudiera definirse lo suyo como suerte. Especialmente tras ver el panorama que había en la Liga de Villanos.

Mientras Fudo invertía su tiempo en localizar viejos conocidos del pasado, a él le había tocado la tediosa misión de localizar villanos que pudieran luchar a su lado en un futuro. Y qué mejor manera de empezar que con la sociedad del mal más conocida hasta la fecha. Había investigado, siguiendo las pequeñas pistas que solo alguien habituado a los bajos mundos podría encontrar y había invertido horas de trabajo y sueño en localizar una forma de comunicación con ellos.

Era arriesgado, lo sabía, especialmente porque nadie le estaba guardando las espaldas y tenía que andarse con cuidado, pero era la única idea que tenían hasta la fecha: los villanos, incluso entre ellos, tenían la dudosa cualidad de ser terriblemente escurridizos.

—Así que eres Slash —dijo el tipo frente a él. Parecía bastante interesado en él, aunque eso no hizo que el chico se relajara, en cualquier momento podría venir la puñalada trapera—. Te imaginaba mayor.

—No sabía que necesitara tener una edad específica para poder hablar con Shigaraki —Norah alzó una ceja. Sabía que tenía que caerle medianamente bien a Giran para que accediera a llevarlo con su jefe, especialmente cuando se enterara de que no quería afiliarse con la Liga de Villanos, pero aquel hombre no le caía bien—, veintitrés deberían bastar.

—Claro, claro, perdona mi insolencia —Giran le dedicó una sonrisa torcida—. Shigaraki no vendrá en persona la primera vez, tendrás que hablar antes con sus compañeros para concertar una cita, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿Existe otra opción aparte de estarlo? —ironizó Norah. Irritado, sacó una moneda del bolsillo y empezó a juguetear con ella, era un hábito que había adquirido con los años y lo solía usar cuando se aburría o cuando necesitaba calmar los ánimos.

—Muy bien, por suerte mi jefe está interesado en conocer gente como tú, seguro que serías una buena adquisición para la Liga, por lo que estás marcado como un villano con prioridad. Uno de sus secuaces está a punto de llegar para dialogar contigo, esta es tu gran oportunidad para ser admitido —Norah alzó una ceja, como si no supiera que la Liga deseaba ampliar sus filas—. Aunque para evitar altercados, debería pedirte que me dejaras guardar esa moneda. Uno escucha rumores y sabe de lo que eres capaz con ella.

Norah la puso sobre su pulgar y la hizo girar hacia arriba: a diferencia de las monedas de japón, esa estaba hecha de hierro altamente refinado, por lo que al subir hizo un sonido agudo y algo musical, solía relajar bastante a Norah.

—Si escuchas rumores, deberías saber de lo que soy capaz con o sin moneda —replicó recogiendo el pequeño objeto y volviéndolo a lanzar—. Ahora mismo es lo de menos, considérala… como mi amuleto de la suerte. Me trae buenos recuerdos, deberías dejar que siga jugando con ella.

Giran se encogió de hombros dando por sentado que aquel era su problema y lo dejó solo en la habitación. Norah atrapó la moneda con dos dedos y la contempló, absorto, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en el valor real que tenía aquella pequeña pieza de metal. Era lo único que conservaba de Dinamarca, se la había dado su abuelo a modo de reliquia familiar antes de que su padre lo subiera casi a rastras al avión que los llevaría a Japón.

Quizás por el valor emocional y no por su composición respondía mejor que ningún otro objeto a su quirk.

—Vaya, así que al final has venido a vernos —Slash alzó la cabeza para ver al recién llegado. Tenía un aspecto estrafalario, con sombrero de copa y pluma, y máscara incluida. Sin embargo, lo reconoció al instante: era Mr. Compress, famoso por su inteligencia y carisma entre los villanos—, poco a poco se van uniendo villanos fuertes a nuestro modesto grupo.

—¡Wow! Mira que aspecto más amenazador tiene, seguro que es un encanto de persona —exclamó otra persona saliendo de detrás de Mr. Compress. Slash tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacer una mueca al reconocerlo. Era Twice, conocido por su locura y su trastorno de personalidad límite: como si no tuviera suficiente con aguantar las gilipolleces de Rin y Haku, también tendría que soportarlo a él.

—Solo quiero hablar, no he dicho en ningún momento que quiera unirme a… —se contuvo antes de decir algo altamente ofensivo, no estaba en posición de liarla en aquel momento—… vosotros. Tenemos un trato que ofrecer a Shigaraki, una proposición más bien.

Mr. Compress le miró en silencio durante unos instantes; Twice, que seguramente había acudido como apoyo en caso de que las intenciones de Norah no fueran demasiado loables, se removía inquieto e impaciente.

—Deberíamos cargárnoslo ahora mismo, no me gusta como suena esa proposición —dijo Twice frunciendo el ceño—. Míralo Mr. Compress, con ese aspecto de vendedor de enciclopedias no puede estar tramando nada bueno…

—¿Tenéis? —inquirió el otro, ignorando por completo a su compañero—. ¿En plural?

Slash meditó unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar el tipo de relación que tenía con Fudo y los demás.

—Digamos que… últimamente no trabajo en solitario, como medida excepcional he tenido que aliarme con unos conocidos: las circunstancias lo requerían —explicó con cuidado. Norah tenía muy claro que lo referente a Grey Goo solo lo diría ante Shigaraki—. Y queremos ampliar esa alianza temporal lo máximo que podamos. Acudir a vosotros era una medida lógica.

—Y supongo que la causa de esa alianza no me la dirás, ¿verdad? —inquirió Mr. Compress con un tono casi jocoso, dando a entender que ya conocía la respuesta. Norah no se molestó en contestar: había escuchado que el villano frente a él era increíblemente inteligente, esperaba que pudiera deducirlo él solito—. Bueno, bueno… imagino que tampoco me dirás los nombres de tus aliados, ya que te mantienes en esa postura tan reservada… ¿son de confianza al menos?

—Por supuesto que sí —Norah frunció el ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva. Tenía sus más y sus menos con sus compañeros, pero si existían personas en el mundo a las que pudiera llamar amigos, eran ellos, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Insinuar que podrían llegar a traicionar esa confianza resultaba ofensivo.

—Vaya, así que son gente importante para ti, es un dato interesante —la sonrisa tras esas palabras era casi palpable aunque no pudiera verla por la máscara. Norah se mordió la lengua al comprender que se había dejado engañar como un tonto: inconscientemente le había revelado a Mr. Compress más información de la que le hubiera gustado en un principio—. Muy bien, tengo curiosidad por escuchar esa propuesta —anotó algo en un papel y se lo tendió con gesto amistoso—. Ven el jueves a esta dirección y tráete a tus amigos, Shigaraki os atenderá. Quien sabe, quizás saquemos algo más provechoso de esto que de nuestra alianza temporal con los Ocho Preceptos —no se le escapó la amenaza implícita, así que sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que no las tenían todas consigo, quizás cuando escucharan que querían aliarse con los héroes los matarían en el acto—. Y si nos gustáis, quizás hasta os convenzamos para que os quedéis con nosotros: en estos tiempos de héroes exaltados nos conviene permaneces unidos.

Norah no contestó, sin mutar su expresión abrió su puño haciendo que la moneda que tenía saliera disparada en dirección a Twice. Antes de detenerse de golpe a escasos milímetros de su piel, había cambiado su forma por una más aplanada y afilada, lo suficiente como para rebanarle el cuello de ser necesario.

—Suelta ese cuchillo —dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo—. Ahora mismo, al menos si te gusta que tu cabeza esté unida a tu cuello.

Twice tiró el arma en el acto y alzó ambas palmas vacías en señal de rendición.

—No me convencía esa propuesta —se justificó Twice—, solo quería cortarle un poquito para que se lo replanteara si de verdad quería vendernos enciclopedias. ¿Te imaginas el cuartel lleno de esos libros? Aunque seguro que le dan un toque más distinguido a la sala de reuniones, da un poco de pena verla tan vacía… sí, me parece buena idea, ¿cuántas vas a traer?

—¡Twice! —reprendió Mr. Compress antes de girarse hacia Norah—. Perdonalo, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Toga y ella encuentra cualquier excusa buena para apuñalar a alguien. En realidad seguro que al final os lleváis bien.

Norah no contestó inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para recuperar su moneda, ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta del bar en el que habían quedado a través de Giran. Antes de salir se giró un poco y les fulminó con la mirada.

—Como esto se repita en la reunión del jueves no seré tan clemente —amenazó. Convenía que no olvidaran por qué se había ganado el apodo de Slash.

—Tranquilo, tus amigos estarán a salvo siempre y cuando ellos no ataquen primero —replicó Mr. Compress antes de que Norah terminara de salir.

El pelirrojo suspiró apesadumbrado: ese sería otro problema.

* * *

 **Querría haber publicado esto durante el fin de semana, pero entre unas cosas y otras... bueno, no ha podido ser. No hay mucho más que decir aquí, salvo agradecer a alberto-M por dejarme usar su OC, Shinigami Quirkless. Espero poder darle la justicia que se merece.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 ***Notas adicionales: así, como dato que realmente no le interesa a nadie... generalmente escojo los nombres de mis personajes dándoles un sentido. Algo que vaya con su carácter, peculiaridades e incluso rasgos físicos: es la tarea que más tiempo me lleva a la hora de crear un OC. Sin embargo, Norah es la excepción: cuando ideé el personaje se me vino ese nombre a la cabeza y el kokoro me dijo que ese debía ser. Ni siquiera es realmente un nombre masculino.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Norah estaba teniendo una sensación rara en todo el trayecto hacia su casa. Al principio pensaba que era la tensión de haberse reunido con un tipo con la fama de Mr. Compress, pero al llegar a su edificio y encajar la llave en la cerradura se dio cuenta de que realmente era un mal presentimiento.

Mal presentimiento que se confirmó en cuanto la giró y abrió la puerta de su modesto apartamento.

Lo primero que vio fue a Rin de cuclillas sobre su sofá. Estaba jugando con su play y gritaba improperios contra la pantalla de una forma lo suficientemente agresiva como para querer guardar un perímetro de seguridad. Sujetaba el mando con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y se removía tanto que parecía ser su cuerpo físico el que esquivaba los golpes y no un avatar virtual. Tumbado a su lado estaba Haku. Mordía una tableta de chocolate negro mientras leía un pesado libro con desinterés, a la par que de tanto en tanto se entretenía dándole golpes a Rin con el pie para molestarla y estorbar en su partida.

Todo alrededor de los dos chicos era un auténtico caos: había restos de comida chatarra tirados por el suelo y los cojines habían acabado en la otra punta del salón. Incluso se las habían apañado para tirar la mesita del salón a una esquina.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis en mi casa?! —exclamó entrando y cerrando con un portazo detrás de sí—. ¿¡Cómo habéis entrado?! ¡Y creo que mejor ni pregunto cómo coño la habéis encontrado! —añadió frunciendo profundamente su ceño.

—Rin nos pasó la dirección… —se giró de golpe para ver a Fudo en su cocina. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa y leía con parsimonia un periódico, fingiendo que Rin y Haku no habían desatado el caos en su pequeño salón—. Desde que ha descubierto que se le da bien recabar información y espiar se está luciendo, ¿no te parece?

Norah frunció más todavía su ceño, notando como la moneda en su bolsillo vibraba impaciente respondiendo a sus emociones exaltadas. Realmente quería decapitarlos a todos en aquel momento.

—No es ese el punto ahora mismo.

—Hemos entrado por la puerta —explicó Haku incorporándose un poco para poder mirarle por encima del respaldo del sofá—, nos ha abierto Rin.

—Y yo he entrado por la ventana de tu cuarto —aclaró la chica sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, parecía sumamente concentrada—, ¡muérete ya de una puta vez! ¡Joder! —añadió mientras presionaba con fuerza los botones.

El pelirrojo se frotó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que estaba al borde de un ataque. Empezaba a recordar por qué había pasado los últimos cuatro años evitando todo lo que podía la compañía de sus preciados amigos de la infancia.

—Lo que realmente quiero saber es qué cojones estáis haciendo aquí —dijo tratando de no gritar, necesitaba tranquilizarse para no empezar una pelea. Sin embargo, había tanta rabia en sus palabras que le escocieron en la boca.

—Hemos decidido que tenemos que permanecer juntos, ahora que estamos haciendo movimientos arriesgados —explicó Fudo dejando el periódico a un lado y sentándose correctamente—. Con los héroes y la Liga de Villanos al tanto de nuestra existencia tenemos que ser más precavidos.

 _En su casa,_ al parecer. _Sin su consentimiento._

—En mi casa —repitió con cierta incredulidad. A veces se le olvidaba la cara tan dura que podían llegar a tener.

—Bueno… yo vivo demasiado lejos del centro —dijo Fudo sonriendo de medio lado. Parecía una disculpa, pero se notaba que en el fondo todo aquello le divertía— y Haku y Rin ni siquiera tienen una residencia fija.

Norah se giró para mirar a los menores. Haku le dedicaba su sonrisa más angelical; Rin ni se había molestado en pausar el dichoso juego. Sentía que la vida se reía a su costa.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —dijo el rubio sin borrar ni un ápice de su sonrisa—, podrás recuperar el tiempo perdid…

No pudo terminar.

—¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa monstruo subdesarrollado adicto a los anabolizantes! —gritó Rin dando un brinco digno de un atleta y sentándose en el respaldo del sofá al caer. Luego se giró hacia atrás y levantó el mando con una sonrisa sarcásticamente inocente—. He barrido todos tus récords, Norah-chan. Espero que no te importe, pero es que me lo has puesto demasiado fácil… Tienes que esforzarte un poco más.

—Yo la mato —gruñó Norah apretando los dientes.

—Relájate, con lo imprudente que es seguro que la mata antes Grey Goo y te ahorra el trabajo —le cortó Haku riéndose entre dientes.

—Exact… ¡eh! ¿Pero qué dices idiota? —se quejó la chica saltando sobre el rubio e intentando clavarle un codo en la cara, haciendo que el chico intentara defenderse entre fuertes carcajadas.

Norah frunció más todavía el ceño, estaba seguro de que su estabilidad mental no aguantaría tanto.

—Ya basta vosotros dos, ahora que Norah ha llegado deberíamos hablar —con algo de reticencia los menores dejaron su disputa a medias y se dirigieron a la cocina, siguiendo las indicaciones de Fudo.

Se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina, Norah aún sin terminar de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿En qué momento su vida había degenerado tanto como para llegar a aquel punto?

—He conseguido que Matsuno se una a nosotros —soltó Fudo a bocajarro. Norah sonrió de medio lado, mirando de reojo a Rin que parecía haber perdido su buen humor de golpe—. Al menos podemos contar con él de momento, se unan o no los demás.

—Pero… —Fudo cortó la protesta de Rin de raíz.

—Cállate Rin, sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero os vais a llevar bien: te recuerdo que toda esta farsa ha sido idea tuya. Y como nos has hecho pringar a todos, también te toca hacerlo a ti. Vais a colaborar sin protestar, sin quejas y tratando de actuar de las maneras más acordes a la situación. Una vez que todo esto haya terminado, os matáis si queréis, pero hasta ese momento te vas a sacrificar como el resto del equipo —Fudo nunca antes se había parecido tanto a un padre enfadado. Ni Rin a una niña indignada. Norah encontró cierta satisfacción en verla asentir tras unos instantes de lucha interna, derrotada—. Bien, una vez aclarado esto… él se ha comprometido a buscar información sobre la localización de su base actual, por si hubiera algo que a Rin se le hubiera pasado por alto. Se pondrá en contacto conmigo en cuanto tenga algo interesante que contar. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti, Norah?

El pelirrojo sacó del bolsillo el papel con la dirección anotada y se lo tendió.

—Al parecer la Liga tenía interés desde hacía tiempo de hablar conmigo, así que Giran me tenía preparada una reunión con Mr. Compress —omitió el detalle de Twice y su actitud: seguro que Haku y Rin lo hubieran encontrado hilarante—. No le he dado muchos detalles, solo le he dicho que teníamos una proposición para Shigaraki y él me ha dado esa dirección. Nos reuniremos con la Liga el jueves.

Fudo se rascó el mentón mientras asentía para sí mismo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ver a Shigaraki a la primera, pero supongo que eso era apuntar demasiado alto. Al menos Mr. Compress te ha dado el visto bueno —antes de dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, se giró hacia Rin y Haku—. ¿Y qué tal os ha ido a vosotros?

—Bueno… Rin hizo un trabajo excelente noqueando a Bakugo de un solo golpe —comentó el rubio.

—Y Haku se lució amenazando a Kirishima y Kaminari —añadió Rin asintiendo con severidad—. Tendríais que haberlos visto, parecía que se hubieran encontrado con la mismísima parca en persona. Estaban increíblemente graciosos.

Norah arqueó las cejas hasta lo imposible mientras Fudo suspiraba y se presionaba el puente de la nariz, agotado. El pelirrojo no podía creerse que la hubieran cagado hasta ese punto.

—Me estáis diciendo una de las personas que habéis escogido como víctimas es Bakugo, conocido por su mal carácter y nula capacidad para cooperar, y le habéis pedido que colabore en una… misión con los villanos que se supone que debe eliminar —Fudo alzó un brazo callando a la chica—. Y no solo me estáis diciendo que habéis escogido al más violento e irracional de todos ellos, si no que además lo habéis bloqueado de un solo golpe, casi con total seguridad a traición, de tal forma que él lo va a encontrar humillante y denigrante.

—Hombre… puesto así… —Haku sonreía sin un atisbo de culpabilidad en su mirada.

—Vaya, que… fallo tan tonto —añadió Rin sacudiendo la cabeza, con la risa bailando en sus ojos.

—Venga ya, no me jodáis, ¿lo habéis hecho a propósito? —exclamó Norah abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse que hubieran echado todo a perder por un capricho. En realidad se lo podía esperar, recordaba que Haku y especialmente Rin solían hacer lo que les apetecía sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que hubieran madurado un poco, de que al menos cuando Grey Goo estaba de por medio se lo tomaran con un mínimo de seriedad—. ¿Sois conscientes de que no vamos a tener una oportunidad igual para hablar con los héroes con franqueza?

—Pero es que ha sido tan divertido, Norah… tendrías que haber visto la cara que tenía Bakugo, como si se hubiera tragado un limón entero —se carcajeó la chica—. Tenía un aura tan negativa a su alrededor que creo que si me hubiera quedado cerca de él un minuto más me hubiera envenenado. Seguro que es un quirk híbrido de esos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Norah y Fudo cruzaron una mirada, incrédulos.

—Hey, tranquilos… nos hemos reído y quizás podríamos haber escogido otros sujetos más receptivos —Haku se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su silla hacia atrás hasta dejarla en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras. En un gesto descarado los señaló a ambos con la tableta de chocolate a medio comer—, pero no van a ignorar nuestra propuesta. No la van a rechazar de plano por muy mala impresión que les hayamos dejado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fudo frunció el ceño—. Iluminanos, por favor.

—Porque son héroes —contestó con simpleza antes de darle un mordisco al chocolate.

Norah y Fudo cruzaron una mirada dubitativa, pero Rin no les dio tiempo a hablar.

—Los héroes, con ese estúpido complejo de lucirse que tienen, no pueden escuchar hablar de una catástrofe de estas magnitudes y hacer oídos sordos —aclaró—. Están tan desesperados por fingir que son útiles en esta sociedad que van a hacer lo imposible por demostrarlo y si encima después pueden llevarse ellos todo el mérito, mejor que mejor. Da igual la fuente de la que venga y las putadas que les hayamos hecho: nos van a dar la credibilidad necesaria como para entrar en el juego. Si no aceptan, no va a ser porque no hayamos escogido bien: ya sean más jóvenes que la media, o tengan peor carácter, siguen siendo héroes.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro, agotado, cuando Rin terminó de hablar. A veces se le olvidaba lo avispados que podían llegar a ser: tanto Haku como Rin parecían esforzarse tanto en parecer idiotas que por norma general se le olvidaba que no lo eran. No del todo al menos.

Por mucho que le pesara, tenía que reconocer que tenían razón y la decisión ya no estaba en sus manos.

—Me compré un móvil prepago y les he dado el número —aclaró Haku terminando de tragarse el dulce—. Cuando tomen una decisión, sabremos de ellos.

—Bueno, como sea ahora solo nos queda esperar —Fudo suspiró—. Mientras tanto podríamos pensar un plan de contingencia por si lo de la Liga de Villanos no sale como querríamos. Norah, eres el que mejor lleva lo de ataques de larga distancia en espacios reducidos, debes estar atento. Y Rin, eres la que tiene mejores reflejos, deberías de ser capaz de detectar cualquier amenaza antes que los demás… ¿cómo llevas el control de tu quirk?

Y ese era siempre el tema tabú: fuera de las aplicaciones inconscientes que le daba a su quirk y algún que otro truco que guardaba bajo la manga… el control de Rin era tan absurdamente bajo que había visto a niños de preescolar mejor entrenados.

—Bien —y eso resonó a mentira descarada en los oídos de todos—, he mejorado mucho y…

—Ni siquiera lo has intentado, ¿verdad? —la cortó Haku mirándola jocoso.

—Resumiéndolo un poco —reconoció la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

—Puf, Rin… —Fudo se frotó la cara. Norah podía entenderlo, a veces lidiar con esa actitud infantil resultaba irritante hasta niveles insospechados—. ¿Voy a tener que dirigir tu entrenamiento como si fueras una niña pequeña? Mejor no contestes a eso, corremos el riesgo de que me enfade de verdad. Haku, al menos tú dime algo bueno, ¿cómo llevas lo de soportar el dolor?

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos instantes, jugueteando con sus manos.

—Bueno… He mejorado bastante… sigo sin saber si existe alguna forma de que no me duela —hizo una mueca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Norah agradeció no tener un quirk similar al de Haku—, pero al menos puedo usarlo durante un buen rato. Y tengo un par de ases bajo la manga, así que supongo que tampoco me puedo quejar.

—Al menos tú lo estás intentan…

No pudo seguir: una música que le resultaba vagamente familiar le cortó. Fudo frunció el ceño mientras Haku daba un brinco y rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

—¿Eso no es de una película vieja? Por dios, Haku, debe tener tantos años que es casi un insulto para la historia.

—¿¡Película vieja?! —se escandalizó Rin—. Un insulto es tu incultura, Fudo. Es la Marcha Imperial… ¡es de una película genial!

Norah optó por no intervenir: Haku y Rin tenían un gusto exagerado por la cultura de otra época. Películas, cómics, datos… sus cabezas absorbían casi de forma enfermiza todo lo que tuviera que ver a la época anterior a la aparición de los quirks. Quizás de pequeños pasaron el suficiente tiempo juntos como para pegarse las rarezas el uno al otro.

—Chicos… —interrumpió Haku mirando la pantalla. Era extraño que no se hubiera molestado él también por el desafortunado comentario de Fudo, pero sonreía de forma ladina—, los únicos que tienen este número son los intento de héroes del otro día.

 **Vestigios del héroe que no fue, parte 1**

Ryuta odió el lugar desde el primer momento que puso un pie en el interior del recinto. Y daba igual lo mucho que sus padres hubieran intentado vendérselo como toda una aventura: a cada minuto que pasaba, lo iba odiando más y más.

Los adultos le habían prometido muchos niños con los que poder jugar, lugares para explorar y hasta una vida familiar más consolidada. El resultado de todas aquellas promesas fue un amplio complejo con tres edificios blancos y asépticos, rodeado de naturaleza muerta y envuelto en un aura deprimente que le causaba escalofríos. Y si bien era cierto que había más gente viviendo en aquel lugar, no había demasiados niños y, los pocos que había, eran algo más mayores que él: todos vestían extraños pijamas blancos y tenían esas miradas muertas en los ojos, ninguno parecía sentirse muy a gusto con la presencia de un niño de seis años y medio a su alrededor. Ni siquiera parecía que la promesa de la familia consolidada se fuera a cumplir porque pasada la primera semana, apenas había visto a sus padres una docena de veces y no habían cruzado más de un puñado de palabras.

No sabía ni por qué había llegado a creerse por un momento que algo de aquello sería verdad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y dándole patadas a las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino se encaminó al edificio número 2, en una rutina que se había formado con el paso de las semanas. Allí había algo parecido a una escuela, pero se dedicaban a enseñarle su quirk mientras le fomentaban a desarrollarlo. Ryuta lo consideraba muchísimo más divertido que lo que hacía en su antiguo colegio, por lo que era la única mejora que encontraba.

Compartía las clases con otros niños, pero él era con diferencia el más pequeño, así que tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en hacer amigos allí. En cuatro meses que llevaba yendo apenas había conseguido entablar cinco conversaciones medianamente decentes, y tres de ellas habían sido con el profesor.

Nunca pasaba nada interesante ni digno de mención, por eso aquel día se llevó una fuerte impresión cuando abrió la puerta de la clase.

Había un rostro nuevo y, lo mejor, era que parecía tener su edad.

Con una enorme sonrisa como hacía mucho tiempo que no lucía, se acercó a él. Parecía triste y algo desorientado y también llevaba el extraño pijama blanco que llevaban todos, pero al menos no hizo ninguna mueca al verlo acercarse.

— Hola —saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto nunca… menos mal que has venido, pensaba que sería el más pequeño para siempre… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Siete —musitó el niño, parecía desconcertado por la intrusión.

—Sigo siendo el más pequeño —gimió Ryuta, sin embargo intentó que eso no le desanimara: la diferencia no era tan abismal. El chico se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello color malva y miró al resto de los chicos que entraban en clase, ignorando a los pequeños por completo; parecía preguntarse si la intrusión de Ryuta era una broma—, pero bueno, no pasa nada. Había pensado que podemos ser amigos, no hay nada muy interesante que hacer por aquí… me llamo Ryuta, por cierto. ¿Y tú? —añadió tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo… yo me llamo Fu… Fudo —murmuró el niño con timidez y aceptando el gesto de Ryuta.

No estaría mal tener un amigo para variar.

* * *

 **En fin, no os podéis imaginar lo diferente que iba a ser esto en un principio. Sé que no se avanza mucho en la trama y lo siento. He tenido una locura de semana, con el estado anímico por los suelos y cero ganas de escribir. Esto es lo mejor que he podido sacar: al menos creo que es rápido de leer y entretenido ^.^"**

 **El caso es que no os voy a aburrir con mis problemas personales, solo espero que os haya gustado el cáp.**

 **Sin más que añadir...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 –Reuniendo información.  
**

Kirishima había contado la misma historia tres veces y de alguna forma sabía que solo sonaba más y más inverosímil. Veía el escepticismo en las caras de sus compañeros y empezaba a sentirse terriblemente impotente con todo aquel asunto. Sabía que confiaban lo suficiente en ellos como para, al menos, darles un voto de confianza; supuso que tanto él como Kaminari parecían convenientemente turbados y Bakugo estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. Quizás toda aquella suma de circunstancias era lo único que hacía que siguieran escuchándoles.

—Pero… ¿estáis seguros de que ha sido así como ha pasado? —inquirió Sero alzando las cejas. Kirishima se mordió la lengua, recordándose que perder la paciencia y actuar exageradamente sería algo poco varonil por su parte—. Es decir… todo eso suena muy raro.

—Ya sé que insistís que sí —se apresuró a interrumpir Ashido, quizás dándose cuenta de que los tres chicos estaban al límite de su paciencia—, pero entended que esto es… demasiado. Los villanos os han dicho que quieren una alianza… mire por donde lo mire a mí me suena a trampa.

El resto de la clase 2-A asintió de acuerdo. Kirishima podía leer muchas expresiones diversas en sus rostros, pero sobretodo destacaba la conmoción: quizás saber lo indefensos que habían estado frente a dos villanos de imprevisto les recordaba que, pese a la experiencia, aun eran meros estudiantes y les quedaba un larguísimo camino por recorrer. Y aun así, sus vidas estarían constantemente bajo el punto de mira.

Hasta aquel momento Kirishima nunca se había detenido a meditarlo seriamente y el peso era abrumador. Suponía que era parte de la letra pequeña que acompañaba al contrato tácito que se firmaba cuando uno dirigía su vida en aquella dirección; era la parte que no se veía detrás de las sonrisas deslumbrantes de los héroes, la que nadie remarcaba cuando los alababan y se deshacían en halagos.

—Deberíamos hablar con los pros… ellos sabrán que hacer —sugirió Iida, tan severo y correcto como siempre. Quizás, de todos los presentes, era el que mejor conocía el peso que conllevaba ser un héroe: aunque había sido hacía cosa de un año, lo sucedido con su hermano mayor aún seguía presente en la mente de todos—. Cuanto más tardemos, más tiempo tendrán esos villanos para huir y seguir con sus planes.

—Es que… —murmuró Kaminari y Kirishima captó la mirada dubitativa que les lanzó a él y a Bakugo. No habían necesitado hablarlo mucho para tomar una decisión.

—Antes vamos a buscar quién coño es ese Grey Goo y por qué nos está jodiendo a todos —gruñó Bakugo con una mirada cruel, acompañando su expresión amenazadora con una explosión de su mano derecha.

Kirishima retrocedió un paso discretamente, no deseando ser víctima del mal humor del rubio por accidente. La reacción exagerada de Bakugo le recordó nuevamente el encontronazo con los villanos y los sentimientos encontrados que había sentido entonces. Haku y Rin, como se habían presentado ellos, le habían parecido tan insufribles como el resto de villanos: era obvio que se habían divertido a su costa, que eran egoístas y el tipo de personas que dejarían el mundo pudrirse si aquello les reportaba algún beneficio. En definitiva, el tipo de personas que más despreciaba. Pero por otro lado, pese a todo aquello, el pelirrojo había leído una auténtica llamada de auxilio tras sus ojos.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, creía realmente en ellos. Quería creer. Tal vez lo necesitaba. Si existía una posibilidad, por disparatada que sonara, de que unos chicos que se enorgullecían de llamarse villanos quisieran hacer algo _correcto_ por el bien común, quizás el trabajo de héroe cobrara otro sentido frente a sus ojos; quizás descubriría que todos podían ser salvados.

—No hay mucha información —intervino Momo. Había escuchado la explicación en silencio y había permanecido así hasta que encendió el portátil que tenía en el regazo, sumergiéndose en el basto mundo de la web y escuchándolos solo a medias—. Se menciona a un tal Grey Goo en relación a unos laboratorios destinados al estudio del quirk. El lugar estuvo en activo un par de años hasta que se cerró por un escándalo relacionado con experimentos de dudosa moral. Al parecer se trasladó a otro sitio a seguir obrando de forma clandestina.

—¿Qué experimentos? —preguntó Uraraka con una mueca haciendo que la morena negara apesadumbrada.

—No lo pone… al parecer hace unos años hubo una explosión tremenda de la que a día de hoy se sigue desconociendo el origen. Murieron cientos de personas, entre ellas el hombre conocido como Grey Goo. No se menciona mucho más: ni su quirk, nada de su información personal, su aspecto… ni siquiera era el director de las instalaciones. Ese era un tal doctor Kobayashi —Yaoyorozu apartó la mirada de la pantalla y la clavó en sus compañeros—. Resumiendo, el nombre de Grey Goo apareció en la lista de cadáveres encontrados, las pruebas de ADN fueron confirmadas y se cerró el caso.

—Y sin embargo esos chicos parecían muy seguros de lo que decían —murmuró Kaminari, procesando lentamente la información. Kirishima podía entender por qué el rubio insistía en seguir apoyando la propuesta de los villanos y le reconfortaba no ser el único que realmente tenía algo de fe en ellos—. ¿Seguro que no hay más información que se nos haya podido pasar por alto?

—Seguro —aseguró Momo volviendo a centrar su atención en el ordenador—. Al parecer no se le dio mucha importancia al caso del laboratorio clandestino… especialmente porque no se sabe mucho sobre el fin real de las investigaciones ni a qué consiguieron llegar. La explosión ocurrió en el pabellón principal y la mayoría de los archivos fueron destruidos.

—Por la forma en la que hablaban era como si hubieran conocido a ese tipo en persona —insistió Kirishima, incapaz de sencillamente dejarlo correr. Recordó como a pesar de hablar del asunto con ligereza, los ojos azules del chico denotaban auténtica necesidad—… No sé, creo que tenemos que hacer algo.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban de procesar la información y evitaban mirarse demasiado, como si de aquella manera pudieran comprometerse a algo sin quererlo. Kirishima tampoco podía juzgarlos.

—¿Y si no es una trampa? —intervino Midoriya. Sonaba demasiado inseguro como para que el pelirrojo no creyera que solo lo decía por echarles un cable, así que le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida—. ¿Y si de verdad necesitan ayuda?

—Pero… en eso se resume todo esto, ¿no? No sabemos si podemos fiarnos de ellos. Quizás solo estaban actuando, buscando una manera de infiltrarse entre los héroes, tramando algo contra nosotros-gero. Habéis visto con qué facilidad esa chica os engañó al principio —intervino Tsuyu con el índice en su barbilla—. Reconoced que es raro que busquen una alianza-gero.

—Especialmente cuando os han abordado de aquella manera —asintió Fumikage.

Kirishima también recordaba lo fácil que les hubiera resultado hacerles auténtico daño en aquel momento: habían estado enteramente a su merced. Y sin embargo, habían salido más o menos intactos.

—No he encontrado nada de información sobre villanos que se llamen Haku o Rin en Internet —interrumpió Momo de nuevo—. Quizá os dieron nombres falsos, o entre el mundo de los villanos tienen un apodo que no os facilitaron… incluso es posible que realmente no hayan hecho nada lo suficientemente relevante como para ponerlo en la web.

—O quizás no se sabe que fueron ellos —apuntó Uraraka en un murmullo.

—Tampoco he encontrado nada sobre un villano con un quirk capaz de hacer lo que esa chica… quizás con datos más específicos podría encontrar algo, pero de momento esto es lo único.

—Bueno… al menos sabemos que Grey Goo existe, algo es algo, ¿no? —intervino Midoriya. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. ¿Y si buscamos quién fue el héroe responsable del caso? Quizás podamos preguntarle y, tal vez, esté dispuesto a escucharnos y tomarse en serio las palabras de esos chicos. ¿Puedes buscarlo, Yaoyorozu?

La chica no contestó, absorta en su búsqueda. Los minutos avanzaron lentamente, el silencio roto por los murmullos agitados de los chicos. Solo los tres afectados guardaban silencio: Kaminari mirando sus manos pensativo, Bakugo con una perpetua expresión iracunda en su rostro y Kirishima ansioso por saber si contaba o no con el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, la morena apartó la mirada del ordenador para clavarla en él con seriedad.

—Fue Fat Gun —sentenció tras unos segundos de silencio tenso.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, no podía evitar encontrar irónico que precisamente fuera Fat Gun el héroe que había estado implicado con todo aquel asunto. Al fin y al cabo, él era su alumno asignado y llevaba dos años trabajando en su oficina: no sabía si los villanos lo sabían o había sido un golpe de suerte, pero en cierta forma era algo muy conveniente.

Tres mensajes después, una escapada de la escuela y un largo viaje en tren, Kirishima, Midoriya, Kaminari y Ashido estaban en la oficina del héroe conocido como Fat Gun. El adulto había alzado las cejas, escéptico, al verlos entrar a todos pero por suerte no hizo ningún comentario. Kirishima suponía que solo lo esperaba a él, pero tras meditarlo un largo rato, toda la clase 2-A había decidido que no sería buena idea que viajaran en grupos demasiado pequeños hasta que no se normalizaran las cosas.

Claro que, por el momento, tampoco podía decirle aquello a Fat Gun.

—La verdad es que me ha sorprendido tu mensaje, Kirishima —dijo el héroe invitándoles a sentarse con un gesto—, debe ser muy urgente para que no podáis esperar a que te llame oficialmente. Sabes que no suelo tardar mucho en hacerlo.

—Ah, ya… es que… estaba mirando algunos de tus viejos casos y me entró curiosidad por uno en concreto. Es… una apuesta que hemos hecho, así que hemos venido cuanto antes —el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que mentir no era muy heroico ni masculino, pero no se les había ocurrido otra forma de obtener información sin contar lo que realmente había pasado.

Sabían que en cuanto se supiera que tres estudiantes habían sido abordados por villanos, los héroes tomarían medidas drásticas para evitar repetir los acontecimientos del año anterior. Ni siquiera escucharían sus argumentos y sería imposible hacerles entrar en razón: suficientes problemas habían tenido en el pasado como para dejar pasar un truco así.

—Bueno… no soy partidario de las apuestas en jóvenes como vosotros, pero tengo curiosidad. Supongo que puedo ayudar —repuso Fat Gun encogiéndose de hombros. Se llevó varios takoyakis a la boca de una sola vez y les dedicó una sonrisa expectante.

—¿Te suena un villano llamado Grey Goo? —soltó Ashido a bocajarro. Ella no parecía tan incómoda como Kirishima con la idea de estar mintiendo—. Kirishima afirma que el caso estaba relacionado con algo de drogas, pero yo no lo creo. Es decir, si fuera así hubiera tenido más repercusión, ¿no?

Fat Gun frunció el ceño mientras masticaba lentamente, pensativo.

—Vaya… habréis tenido que indagar mucho para dar con ese nombre… apenas fue relevante. Se trata de un caso sin mucha trascendencia en el que Grey Goo apenas fue importante. De hecho, es el único caso delictivo al que se le asocia: no fue muy conocido —el héroe sonrió mientras señalaba al pelirrojo con el palillo—. Pero el joven Red Riot tiene razón, estuve implicado porque mi labor en aquella época estaba relacionada con las drogas —los chicos cruzaron una mirada. Kirishima recordaba vagamente haber hablado del tema con Fat Gun hacía tiempo, pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar que realmente pudiera estar relacionado con aquel caso en concreto—. No se llegó a demostrar con pruebas físicas que fueran los laboratorios Kobayashi los que estaban distribuyendo las drogas, pero los indicios eran claros. De todas formas se destruyeron antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada realmente útil y los fármacos desaparecieron.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio unos instantes, procesando aquella nueva información.

—¿Entonces dices que la explosión no fue cosa de los héroes? —Midoriya puso en palabras los pensamientos de todos.

—No —Fat Gun dejó de comer mientras su mirada se ensombrecía—. De hecho, ojalá hubiéramos estado allí para impedirlo: murieron cientos de personas aquel día. Entre ellos había personas increíblemente jóvenes… a día de hoy solo se sabe que la explosión fue provocada, pero se desconoce cómo. Tampoco podemos imaginarnos el por qué… supongo que nunca podremos saberlo.

—Pero… —Kaminari miró a sus compañeros con una mirada penetrante que el pelirrojo captó al vuelo: empezaban a haber puntos demasiado extraños en la historia—, ¿no se estudiaba algo del desarrollo del quirk? ¿No podría haber sido un… experimento fuera de control?

Fat Gun asintió para sí mismo retomando su inmenso plato de takoyakis.

—Eso también se pensó en un principio, pero esa hipótesis se descartó enseguida. Es decir, la explosión ocurrió en el edificio principal, el pabellón uno. Según nuestras investigaciones, el pabellón donde se realizaban los experimentos era el tres. Es bastante improbable que hubieran trasladado el centro de operaciones.

Kirishima frunció el ceño mientras meditaba sobre aquella nueva información, lo cierto era que el asunto realmente le interesaba… Y si se desconocía tanta información sobre el caso, también existía la probabilidad de que la muerte de Grey Goo no fuera tan segura como todos habían pensado en un principio.

—¿Quedaron supervivientes? —preguntó al final. Quizás si podían contactar con alguna de las personas que hubieran estado en aquel lugar podrían descubrir algo más de Grey Goo.

—Algunos —Fat Gun sacudió la cabeza, parecía apesadumbrado. Era evidente que el recuerdo de aquel caso todavía le perseguía—. Pero tampoco pudimos sacar nada interrogándolos. Nadie sabía qué querían de ellos y la mayoría quedó profundamente marcada. Aún hoy siguen en tratamiento psiquiátrico y han de llevar un riguroso control médico porque sus quirks se vieron resentidos por las pruebas y los fármacos que les administraron —el adulto sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar un mal pensamiento y les dedicó una sonrisa que no terminó de llegarle a los ojos—. De todas formas… ¿a qué viene todo este interrogatorio? Ya os he dicho que fue un caso desastroso y apenas hay información porque ni siquiera los héroes pudimos encontrar mucha… hay mejores casos por los que interesarse.

Que dos villanos que apenas serían mayores que ellos les habían asaltado con insultante facilidad para advertirles sobre aquel nombre y proponerles un trato tan inverosímil que sonaba a chiste quizás era un poco fuerte para soltarlo a bocajarro. Por suerte Mina tenía sus métodos.

—Oh, es que hemos escuchado que fue un villano muy poderoso y peligroso, lo hemos encontrado interesante.

—¿Y dónde habéis escuchado eso? —Fat Gun alzó las cejas—. Grey Goo era un villano más bien tirando a normal… nunca daba demasiados problemas y apenas se implicaba. De hecho, creo que su carrera delictiva se podría reducir a su colaboración con el laboratorio Kobayashi. Vivía en las instalaciones y creemos que su función allí era la de ser un refuerzo —el adulto frunció el ceño unos instantes, tratando de recordar—. De hecho, seguramente intentó detener la explosión, ya que su cuerpo se encontró en la misma sala que fue designada como el foco.

Kirishima frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello: por si no fuera suficiente con la irregularidad de la explosión, el escuchar que Grey Goo había aparecido muerto en la misma sala no hacía sino confirmar su inquietud y haciendo que no sonaran tan descabelladas las advertencias de los villanos.

Había algo turbio en todo aquel asunto y cada vez estaba más seguro de que no podía dejarlo estar.

—En fin, ¿eso es todo? —el héroe masticó con parsimonia mientras les dedicaba una mirada expectante—. Tampoco me parece una información tan urgente e importante como para tener que venir inmediatamente a mi oficina… supongo que os habréis tenido que apostar algo muy grande, ¿no?

—¡Sí! ¡Y hablando de eso nos tenemos que ir! —exclamó Ashido poniéndose de pie de un salto. Lo mejor sería que Fat Gun no se molestara en pensar demasiado lo raro que era tener a los chicos allí: cuanto más evitaran la posibilidad de que les preguntara si el profesor Aizawa sabía que estaban allí, mejor—. ¡Gracias por la información! ¡Nos vemos!

Esperaba que asociara aquellas prisas y los gritos al carácter juvenil y escandaloso de la chica, porque desde luego la sutileza había desaparecido por completo. Mina estaba tan impaciente por salir de allí que había tirado de ellos a la fuerza, arrastrándolos hasta salir a la calle y no los soltó hasta que llegaron a la estación.

El viaje se les hizo eterno, todos deseaban llegar cuanto antes para poner en común la información que habían logrado obtener. Por suerte, con todas las rarezas que había en la historia, el resto de sus compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo en que había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

—No sería raro que el villano intentara mantener un perfil bajo… quizás le convenía en aquella época —repuso Yaoyorozu dando vueltas en la sala común, su ceño se fruncía en una mueca de concentración. Kirishima agradecía que la chica más inteligente de su curso estuviera de su lado: les sería más fácil convencer a los demás de que estaban en lo correcto—. De todas formas, es raro que el cadáver se encontrara justo en la misma sala donde ocurrió la explosión. ¿Sabéis si estaba solo?

Kirishima sonrió culpable: esa parecía una pregunta obvia que no habían caído en formular. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que sus compañeros seguían debatiendo por su cuenta.

—Pero Fat Gun ha dicho que se confirmaron las pruebas de ADN… —Jiro frunció el ceño mientras pensaba—. El cuerpo era suyo.

—Pero ese no es un factor determinante, es decir… no sabemos cuál es su quirk. Podría haber planeado perfectamente algo así, es mucho más cómodo pasar desapercibido si todo el mundo te da por muerto. Además, es un cadáver que se encontró en el núcleo de una explosión… no creo que estuviera muy reconocible en cuanto a rasgos faciales, podría haber usado cualquier cosa —tras su discurso, Yaoyorozu se cruzó de brazos y miró decidida a sus compañeros—. Yo estoy con ellos, hay algo raro y posiblemente sea lo suficientemente peligroso como para que los mismos villanos busquen nuestra ayuda… ¿Estáis con nosotros?

El silencio se hizo entre los chicos, que se miraban dubitativos.

—¿Entonces tenemos que convencer a los pros de que hagamos esa alianza? —inquirió Izuku bastante inseguro.

—Para eso vamos a necesitar pruebas —Kirishima miró sorprendido a Todoroki, había permanecido tan callado que no esperaba que de él naciera la iniciativa. El bicolor clavaba su mirada en él, con severidad— y esas nos las tienen que proporcionar los villanos que afirman que sigue vivo. Has dicho que te dio un número de contacto.

Kirishima tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con la tarjeta que le había dado el chico. No se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

—Muy bien —asintió Yaoyorozu sacando su móvil del bolsillo—. Vamos a concertar una cita con ellos.

—Y esta vez, nos aseguraremos de que las presas sean ellos —concluyó Bakugo con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa torcida.

Kirishima suspiró. A pesar de su buena fe, se preguntaba si algo de aquello podía salir bien.

* * *

 **Y aquí el nuevo capítulo, esta vez viendo lo que pasa por la vida de nuestros jóvenes héroes. Imaginad si ha cambiado este capítulo desde que empecé a escribirlo que al principio narraba la perspectiva de Midoriya xD No sé por qué al final me he decantado por Kirishima, ya me diréis si he sabido captar la esencia de los personajes.**

 **Si queréis que escriba más de un personaje o de otro no tenéis más que decirlo.**

 **Sin más me despido, ¡nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 –**

—Eres un gruñón, Norah —Haku contuvo una carcajada como buenamente pudo al ver la cara hastiada del pelirrojo: nadie tenía el talento de Rin para crisparle los nervios—. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Has quemado mi maldito salón —dijo Norah entre dientes. Todos sus muebles habían terminado convertidos en ceniza y ni siquiera había recibido una disculpa a cambio, era un milagro que no hubiera intentado decapitar a la chica hacía rato.

—Pero eso es culpa de Fudo, ha sido él quien ha insistido en que practique con mi quirk.

—¡No en mi salón! —farfulló el pelirrojo.

En aquella ocasión Haku no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa entre dientes y miró de reojo a Fudo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría el mayor en decidir que era un buen momento para poner orden. Desde luego, la polvorienta sala de reuniones donde se habían citado con los miembros de la Liga de Villanos no parecía el lugar idóneo para una entrañable disputa familiar.

En un principio habían decidido que los cuatro irían para cubrirse las espaldas los unos a los otros: no se fiaban de la reacción de los villanos cuando escucharan su propuesta, sin embargo estaba saliendo mal antes incluso de empezar. Principalmente por culpa de Rin, que se removía inquieta, prácticamente dando brincos de pura excitación. Haku tenía suficiente experiencia en eso de convivir con ella que sabía que si la obligaban a permanecer parada la cosa solo empeoraría.

—Por lo que más quieras Haku, sácala de aquí antes de intente arrancarle la cabeza.

Y esa era sin lugar a dudas la mejor idea que había tenido Norah en los últimos días.

—Muy bien, echaremos un vistazo por el lugar… tampoco está de más conocer el terreno —repuso Haku poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto a la culpable.

—Tened cuidado, no hagáis nada estúpido. A la menor señal de problemas, regresad —fueron las indicaciones de Fudo. Mirada severa y actitud tensa, estaba esperando un golpe inminente.

Supuso que en aquel momento no había cabida para su actitud de tomarse todo como una broma.

El edificio era una enorme nave industrial en la que habían adaptado algunas salas como salas de reuniones. Cualquiera diría que un lugar tan amplio caería pronto en manos de los héroes, pero de alguna forma conseguían mantener el anonimato. Sin darse cuenta, su cabeza evocó los laboratorios Kobayashi.

Y si se empeñaba en rememorar el pasado que no le interesaba a nadie, lo mejor era que empezara a ocupar su tiempo en buscar alguna distracción.

—En serio, deberías calmarte un poco —indicó tratando de no sonar demasiado acusador. Rin caminaba a su lado con pasos rápidos y el cuerpo tenso, sus dedos se movían sin parar y sus ojos volaban de una punta a otra del pasillo. Su rostro estaba congelado en una sonrisa crispada—. No es el mejor momento para que tengamos que estar detrás de ti.

—No es tan fácil —siseó ella sin borrar su sonrisa—. Es todo por culpa del estúpido entrenamiento que Fudo insiste en que haga, le dije que no era buena idea. Yo estoy muy bien sin tener que probar mis habilidades.

Haku suspiró, sin saber a quién apoyar en aquel momento. Por suerte o por desgracia, no tuvo que contestar: frente a ellos habían aparecido tres personas que, sin lugar a dudas eran miembros de la Liga de Villanos.

—¡Intrusos! —gritó un enmascarado señalándolos acusador—. ¡Deberíamos matarlos!

—No, no… —Haku alzó ambas manos en gesto conciliador y les dedicó una sonrisa amable—. De hecho…

—¿Crees que podría apuñalarlos? Me pregunto a qué sabrá su sangre —habló en aquella ocasión una chica rubia, con dos deshechos moños a ambos lados de su cabeza. Balanceaba una navaja en su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba su mejilla sonrosada, parecía genuinamente emocionada con la idea.

El tercer integrante apoyó una mano en el hombro de sus compañeros deteniendo cualquier amago que pudieran hacer de saltar sobre ellos.

—Sois esos independientes con los que Shigaraki quería hablar hoy, ¿verdad? —repuso con voz aburrida. Era el más alto de todos los presentes, con el pelo negro y la cara y los brazos llenos de espantosas cicatrices oscuras que el ojo clínico de Haku rápidamente identificó como quemaduras. Numerosos aros unían la piel sana con la herida y el rubio se preguntó con un estremecimiento si realmente servirían para que no se despegaran—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Haku no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de decir nada; ni tan siquiera de procesar los actos de Rin. Era demasiado rápida y todo por culpa de ese estúpido quirk.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la chica había saltado hacia delante y con la ilusión de un niño que descubre algo nuevo se lanzó sobre el chico alto y sin ningún sentido del decoro o del respeto por el espacio personal, le agarró de las mejillas y comenzó a tirar.

—¿Son quemaduras de verdad? —preguntó mientras intentaba tirar de uno de los anillos. Haku la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en aquella ocasión, tenía verdadera curiosidad y no era que intentaba echarlo todo a perder como de costumbre—. ¿Si te quitas esto se te puede caer la cara? ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Dolió?

El moreno la apresó de las muñecas y la apartó de él, sin soltarla y con una expresión molesta en su cara. Haku no iba a juzgarlo, pero por si acaso decidió ponerse en guardia y acercarse un poco más. La cara del chico pasó rápidamente del enfado al desconcierto en cuestión de segundos mientras Rin ensanchaba más y más su sonrisa, lo que bastó para que Haku se hiciera una idea de quién era aquel villano y lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sonrió.

—Rin es estúpidamente resistente al calor —explicó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente—, si lo que quieres es carbonizarla te recomiendo que subas mucho más la temperatura. Tú eres Dabi, tu quirk es el fuego azul, ¿me equivoco?

—Parece que sabéis mucho de nosotros —repuso la chica rubia con una sonrisa mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Entonces… ¿no podemos matarlos? —murmuró el enmascarado con pena.

Haku les dedicó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Con alivio observó como Dabi soltaba lentamente a la chica, seguro que Fudo se enfadaría si se enteraba que lo echaban todo a perder. Otra vez.

—Supongo que de momento a Shigaraki le interesará escuchar nuestra propuesta —repuso el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y bueno, últimamente os habéis dado a conocer bastante, es normal que sepamos cosas sobre vosotros, ¿verdad Toga?

Dabi los miró con severidad unos instantes antes de asentir sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Entonces deberíais volver a la sala de reuniones, hace rato que Shigaraki está allí.

Más bien parecía que no quería tenerlos merodeando por allí, pero Haku no puso objeciones y se dejó guiar por los tres villanos. Dabi iba a la cabeza, parco en palabras y con gesto hostil no parecía muy inclinado a mantener una charla con él; el enmascarado –Twice– no dejaba de murmurar y Haku no tardó mucho en percatarse de que hablaba consigo mismo; y Toga parecía encantada con la presencia de Rin, quizás entusiasmada por no ser la única fémina del grupo por una vez. Rin, por su parte, seguía en la misma actitud que antes, en aquella ocasión alentada por la rubia, por lo que también quedaba descartada para distraerle durante el camino de regreso.

Dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos y pensando en el libro que no había podido traer porque Rin había quemado junto al resto de muebles del salón: _Fisiología y anatomía avanzada del quirk._ Desarrolló un gusto desmedido por la medicina cuando trataba de adivinar cómo funcionaba su propio quirk y cómo controlarlo en beneficio propio. Y aún en aquel día seguía estudiando y encontrando nuevas y originales formas de aplicar su quirk.

Desde luego era bastante mejor que soportar a un puñado de desequilibrados mentales.

Por suerte, no se habían alejado _tanto_ de la sala y no tardaron en llegar. Como Dabi había augurado, Shigaraki ya estaba allí y observaba a Fudo y a Norah con mirada severa.

—Lo que estáis proponiendo es una auténtica locura —sentenció finalmente el villano antes de clavar su mirada en los recién llegados. Por suerte Haku fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar a Rin del brazo y presionar a modo de advertencia para que no hiciera ningún comentario ante la imagen: era un tipo muy desaliñado, con la cara llena de marcas y, lo más bizarro de todo, una mano bien sujeta a su rostro—, ya pensaba que os habíais perdido.

A juzgar por el ambiente en la sala, hacía rato que estaban discutiendo el asunto. Norah les dedicó una mirada fulminante y Fudo alzó las cejas, haciendo que Haku sonriera nervioso, a veces perdía la noción del tiempo.

—Estábamos explorando un poco, no hacíamos daño a nadie —repuso Rin sentándose despreocupadamente en uno de los sofás. Sonreía con travesura y les guiñó un ojo.

Haku por su parte examinó la sala antes de sentarse también. Junto a Shigaraki estaba el villano conocido como Mr. Compress, lo que junto a los recién llegados les daba una ventaja de uno.

Debían ser extremadamente cautelosos.

—Puede sonar a locura, pero créenos cuando decimos que Grey Goo tiene que desaparecer del mapa —repuso Haku con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pero aún así, la idea de aliarnos con los héroes no puede dejar de repugnarme un poco —insistió Shigaraki. Haku entrecerró los ojos al ver su sonrisa taimada tras la mano que cubría su rostro. Era obvio que esperaba algo más de ellos.

—Quién sabe si no decidís traicionarnos en un momento dado —repuso Mr. Compress—. No sois famosos por colaborar con otros villanos.

—Si traicionamos a alguien, será a los héroes —siseó Rin, su mal genio exaltado por la energía que la sobrecargaba.

Le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Mr. Compress, retándole a que le llevara la contraria. Haku decidió que era el momento idóneo de intervenir.

—Pensadlo de esta manera. Conseguiréis información de los héroes y de sus puntos débiles, si sois lo suficientemente avispados no aprenderán tanto de vosotros. Podréis aprender como destruirlos desde dentro y desestabilizar la sociedad de héroes, ¿no era eso lo que buscabais? Además, quién sabe, lo mismo encontraremos una alianza permanente entre nosotros después de esto —concluyó cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole su sonrisa más angelical.

Shigaraki le evaluó con la mirada y de él pasó su mirada a Rin, meditabundo. Finalmente dio un suspiro y sonrió de medio lado.

—Podemos pensarlo, pero antes tendremos que valorar vuestra lealtad… —Shigaraki se inclinó levemente hacia atrás—, quizás tengamos que recurrir a vuestros servicios para poneros a prueba.

—Siempre y cuando eso no afecte a nuestra relación con los héroes para que acepten la propuesta… me parece justo —repuso Fudo poniéndose de pie dando por zanjada la conversación.

Haku frunció el ceño, al ver la expresión del líder de la liga de los villanos, intuyendo que la cosa no terminaba ahí.

—Una última cosa… conozco tu quirk, Fudo: ola de calor. Quizás menos potente que el quirk de Dabi, pero mucho más manejable. Y el del otro, un quirk de manipulación del entorno famoso por adoptar siempre formas afiladas… pero me gustaría conocer el poder del resto de mis potenciales aliados.

—No es buena idea Fudo —murmuró Haku, pero la sonrisa del mayor le indicó que evitarlo era una batalla perdida.

—¿Sugieres algo? —inquirió Fudo sonriendo con complicidad.

—Que peleen entre ellos.

Haku y Rin cruzaron una mirada alterada.

–

—De verdad, Fudo, si es por portarme mal puedo arreglarlo, lo juro —casi suplicó Rin, colgada de la espalda del mayor—. No quiero pelear contra Haku.

—Pareces una niña pequeña, Rin, madura —acusó Norah, resultaba evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Pelea tú contra él, tiene un quirk horrible —gimoteó la chica.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear contra ti, eres una salvaje. Por dios Fudo, sabes como puede llegar a ser.

Era vagamente consciente de que el resto de los integrantes de la Alianza de Villanos les miraban entre divertidos e intrigados, así que decidió ignorarlos. Los habían llevado a un pabellón increíblemente amplio de la nave en la que estaban. En el centro había un espacio despejado con un techo altísimo que les daría plena libertad de movimiento; los demás estarían observando desde una plataforma elevada. Al rubio le recordaba a esos lugares que se usaban para las peleas clandestinas de apuestas, donde todo valía. No le sorprendería descubrir que era su uso habitual.

—Más os vale que deis un buen espectáculo —Fudo les dedicó una sonrisa retorcida—, todo por el bien de nuestros futuros aliados. Consideradlo vuestro premio por ser tan irritantes.

—Después de esto seré peor —juró Rin con una mueca, dándose cuenta como él de que la batalla estaba perdida.

—Como si eso fuera posible —se carcajeó Norah mientras se alejaba con el mayor, dejándolos en el centro de la sala.

—¿Habrá sangre Twice? —escuchó que preguntaba la psicópata rubia a lo lejos—. Ojalá lo llenen todo de sangre, se vería tan hermosa…

Haku se puso en guardia mientras miraba a la chica, diseñando una estrategia de combate.

La mejor definición para Rin era, en esencia, ser una batería humana. Su quirk le permitía absorber y almacenar cualquier tipo de energía para, seguidamente y acorde con la primera ley de la termodinámica(*), transformarla en su interior y liberarla de cualquier forma posible. Generalmente utilizaba esa energía que absorbía de forma inconsciente, incrementando sus habilidades físicas y cognitivas: tenía unos reflejos increíbles y una rapidez de pensamiento contra la que era difícil elaborar una estrategia. Velocidad y fuerza aumentadas también. Era un quirk tan versátil y poderoso que casi parecía injusto: la única ventaja que tendría contra ella era que su control era tan malo que fuera de usarlo inconscientemente, apenas era capaz de hacer nada más. En teoría tendría que poder crear electricidad y fuego y a saber cuántas cosas más, pero en una batalla real le sería imposible y él no pensaba darle el tiempo necesario como para que lo intentara.

En contraposición estaba su propio quirk.

A través de todo su cuerpo podía emitir ondas que, de alguna forma, atacaban los nervios del oponente creando una intensa sensación de dolor regulada por él mismo. Con solo rozar al adversario podría crear una sensación similar a un balazo, pero no era tan sencillo: las ondas producían una especie de eco que reflejaba el dolor en su propio cuerpo. Activar su quirk suponía oleadas de dolor para sí mismo que había aprendido a soportar como buenamente podía. Al menos, el dolor que se reflejaba llegaba algo atenuado con respecto a lo que debía sentir el adversario.

Generalmente, para usarlo en una pelea no lo tenía constantemente activado para ahorrarse dolor innecesario, pero Rin era harina de otro costal: contra su velocidad y fuerza no podía escatimar en esfuerzo y, conteniendo a duras penas una mueca de dolor, lo activó alrededor de sus manos.

Como esperaba, la chica era increíblemente rápida y, puesto que iba rezumando energía antes incluso de llegar a la nave junto con el calor que había absorbido de las manos de Dabi, estaba al cien por cien de su capacidad. En lo que duraba un parpadeo saltó sobre él y estrelló su puño contra su mejilla, haciendo que Haku se tambaleara hacia atrás. Había estudiado suficiente medicina como para imaginarse que le había partido el hueso de la mejilla.

Por suerte era bueno en eso de soportar el dolor.

Durante los primeros instantes solo pudo defenderse, anotándose una pequeña victoria cada vez que veía la mueca dolorida en el rostro de Rin cuando conseguía golpearla o activar su quirk en el instante exacto en el que el cuerpo de la chica rozaba el suyo.

Rin se movía bien: había aprendido tantos tipos de combate en los videojuegos que podía saltar de uno a otro casi sin pestañear, añadiendo a aquello sus reflejos sobrehumanos y su increíble velocidad de pensamiento, era una perfecta máquina de matar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes si no quería ganarse alguna otra fisura.

—Puedes rendirte —sonrió Rin con suficiencia. Respiraba agitada y Haku no pudo evitar sonreír algo victorioso al ver como sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, señal de que había acertado de lleno en algún nervio de su brazo.

—Yo de ti no sonreiría tanto, aún me quedan un par de ases.

Concretamente dos. Por un lado, había aprendido que concentrándose lo suficiente podía decidir qué tipo de dolor sentiría su víctima: perfeccionando esa técnica se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era engañar al cerebro humano. Provocando un dolor igual de punzante, ardiente e intenso que una puñalada podía llegar a hacerle creer realmente que estaba siendo apuñalado y, sugestionado por ese nocebo(**), haría ver a la víctima el cuchillo atravesando sus entrañas si era necesario.

Pero con Rin no tendría el tiempo suficiente como para preparar aquella técnica, así que tendría que recurrir a su segunda baza.

Esquivó algunos golpes, otros no le quedó más remedio que encajarlos apretando los dientes y evitando por poco que la chica atacara puntos vitales. Tras mantener el ritmo de una forma desesperada y, a juzgar la lluvia de golpes, un tanto humillante, vio su oportunidad. Logró evadir un puñetazo directo a su plexo solar y consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Rin como para rozar su hombro, haciendo que la chica saltara hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la zona afectada: había estado poniendo especial atención en mantenerse alejada de sus manos, así que era la primera vez que conseguía tocarle directamente otra cosa que no fueran los antebrazos.

Alzó su mano preparando su quirk.

Hacía tiempo había empezado a estudiar medicina, conocer la anatomía humana era una gran ventaja para un quirk como el suyo y había conseguido memorizar la posición exacta de algunos nervios. También había aprendido que había un umbral de dolor que ningún quirk podía sobrepasar y se desactivaba automáticamente al cruzarlo.

Rin volvió a lanzarse sobre él e intuyó que algo iba mal cuando Haku no se defendió del puñetazo que aterrizó justo al lado de su pómulo roto y le hizo ver un estallido rojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un movimiento rápido aprisionó su muñeca y con su otra mano rozó la mejilla de la chica, forzando a su quirk todo lo que sus doloridos dedos le permitieron.

El efecto fue inmediato: el cuerpo de Rin se quedó laxo los instantes en los que su cerebro procesaba el estímulo y seguidamente se llevó las manos a la cara, profiriendo el grito más desgarrador que Haku hubiera escuchado jamás. Era la primera vez que lo probaba realmente y no podía decirse que disfrutara de aquel sonido animal y salvaje, sintiendo el dolor en su máxima expresión. La menor cayó al suelo, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose y se retorció en el suelo, clavándose las uñas en la cara.

—Lo siento —murmuró con voz temblorosa, notando como el cansancio hacía mella en él. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y notando un ardor intenso en el pecho se preguntó si Rin había conseguido romperle un par de costillas aparte del hueso cigomático(***) de la cara. Lo cierto era que notaba la sangre escurrirse entre sus labios y empezaba a temer que viniera directamente de los pulmones—, quizás me he pasado.

Fue vagamente consciente de que la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Vio como Fudo se arrodillaba junto a Rin, que seguía gritando desquiciada. El ruido le taladraba los oídos y le hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —esa era la voz de Norah, le miraba entre el horror y la curiosidad. Haku podía entender el pánico con el que los demás le miraban: ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de proferir semejantes gritos de dolor.

—El nervio trigémino(****) —explicó notando como su cuerpo se resentía por el esfuerzo y se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse—, provoca el dolor más fuerte que puede llegar a sentir una persona —con dificultad se giró para mirar a Shigaraki, que los observaba con los ojos brillantes, parecía muy satisfecho con su nueva adquisición—. ¿Tenéis morfina o algo similar? No servirá para aliviar del todo el dolor pero al menos algo hará, no sé cuánto tardará el nervio en calmarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, sintió un dedo deslizarse por sus labios, limpiándolos de la sangre que no paraba de manar. Se giró para ver como Toga se llevaba su sangre a los labios y sonreía emocionada.

—Eres delicioso —dictaminó casi eufórica.

—Parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo —concluyó Shigaraki con una sonrisa.

Haku no escuchó nada más: todo se volvió negro.

(-*-)

 **Vestigios del héroe que no fue, parte 2.**

Ryuta no se enorgullecía al reconocer que tenía que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por escuchar lo que Fudo le estaba diciendo, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar tener la cabeza en otra parte. Y Fudo, aunque discreto en sus reproches, se daba cuenta y era obvio que estaba molesto.

—Ya está bien, Ryuta, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa—. Llevas un tiempo actuando de una manera rarísima y apenas te veo fuera de clases… Incluso faltas a un montón de clases sin razón, ¿te has metido en algún problema?

El menor se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, es… —dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente calló—. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ya te lo contaré, pero no hoy. ¿No ibas a presentarme al niño nuevo? Ya sabes, ese raro que apenas sabe hablar japonés.

Fudo le dedicó una mirada escéptica, pero finalmente pareció decidir que tendría que fiarse de la palabra de su mejor amigo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Ryuta tenía un secreto y quería que siguiera siendo solo suyo durante un tiempo más, aunque fuera un deseo absurdo e infantil. Esperaba que cuando se lo mostrara a su amigo lo comprendiera y supiera perdonarle aquellas prolongadas ausencias, aquellas divagaciones y su actitud ida y soñadora.

—Este es Norah —observó al mocoso pelirrojo frente a él, era delgado y escuálido, al lado de Fudo le costaba creer que tan solo se llevaran un año y que tuviera casi la misma edad que él. Le miraba con unos grandes ojos plateados, pintados con algo de pánico haciendo que el niño sintiera un ramalazo de pena por él: se imaginaba qué cosas había tenido que sufrir para que su primera reacción ante una novedad fuera el pánico—, es de Dinamarca, ¿te lo puedes creer? Eso está muy lejos… a lo mejor en la otra punta del país por lo menos —añadió admirado.

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Dinamarca, así que dio por buenas las palabras de Fudo. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos metalizados que parecían incapaces de expresar otra cosa salvo miedo. El niño parecía tan indefenso y cohibido, tan vulnerable que, por primera vez en aquellas semanas, su mente olvidó por unos instantes su pequeño secreto y se centró completamente en lo que tenía frente a sus narices.

Norah se aferraba a una moneda plateada con aprensión y miraba a su alrededor, murmurando algo en un idioma que Ryuta, con sus escasos conocimientos de otra lengua que no fuera japonés, no supo reconocer. Aunque su intuición le dijo que seguramente buscaba a su padre o a su madre, o a algún punto de apoyo en aquel momento. Solo e incomunicado, aislado de los demás y en un lugar tan tétrico como hostil todo aquello sonaba a infierno.

—Hola —saludó tratando de componer su sonrisa más cálida, darle algo a aquel niño a lo que aferrarse: seguramente sus padres no estaban allí, los niños generalmente venían solos, así que decidió que no le importaba convertirse en su apoyo, darle a ese niño enclenque el empujón que necesitaba—. Me llamo Ryuta, seamos amigos, ¿sí? —añadió extendiendo su mano al frente, esperando que el desconcertado pelirrojo la aceptara.

* * *

 **Y bueno, lo he subido antes de lo que planeaba, pero no sé, me emocioné escribiendo, he terminado antes de lo previsto y no podía esperar a subirlo. Ya se han revelado los quirks de Haku y Rin, espero que os gusten tanto como a mí xD He intentado explicarlos lo mejor que he podido, pero si alguien ve una incongruencia o no termina de ver algo es libre de decírmelo y estaré encantada de arreglarlo. En cuanto a los demás... aunque ya se han mencionado los quirks de Norah y Fudo más adelante los explicaré con detalle.**

 **Empiezan los acercamientos con la Liga de Villanos y Shigaraki apuesta fuerte, solo espero por la integridad de mis queridos niños que si alguna vez se reunen con los héroes no pidan una demostración así, no llegarán a viejos a este ritmo xD**

 *** "Primera ley de la termodinámica" : La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, simplemente se transforma.**

 **** "Nocebo" : Es un efecto negativo que sufre nuestro organismo por la creencia de estar padeciendo algún mal. Es algo muy curioso, como nuestro cerebro puede confundirse y producir los propios síntomas. Se observa, por ejemplo, en las pruebas de los medicamentos, en los que a un determinado número de personas se les suministran pastillas azucaradas en lugar de la medicación en sí y, tras advertirles de los posibles efectos secundarios, los padecen exactamente igual que las personas que sí están tomando las pastillas adecuadas.**

 ***** "Hueso cigomático" : Para quien no quiera buscarlo... es el que hay en el pómulo, el que puedes tocar justo debajo de tu ojo.**

 ****** "Nervio trigémino" : Más o menos inerva toda la cara y no me he inventado lo del dolor. Existe una enfermedad llamada neuralgia del trigémino (podéis buscarla si queréis, es muy interesante) que lanza descargas de dolor por culpa de ese nervio y se denomina como el peor dolor que puede padecer una persona. También es conocida como la enfermedad del suicida, creo que eso lo dice todo. Aunque un brote de neuralgia del trigémino dura de unos segundos a unos minutos según me he podido informar, en el caso de Rin ha sido más prolongado por efecto del quirk de Haku, que al no regularlo muy bien se le ha ido de las manos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 –**

Rin había pasado por la peor experiencia de su vida, eso era incuestionable: aún le seguían atacando escalofríos cada vez que rememoraba el intenso dolor del día anterior. Incluso a veces –aunque tal vez más por pánico y sugestión– notaba como volvían ramalazos de dolor, estaba claro que tardaría un tiempo en sobreponerse. Sin embargo, se esforzó por volver a su actitud de siempre.

Era vagamente consciente de que la noche anterior Fudo y Norah habían _tomado prestadas_ varias cosas de un hospital cercano y habían convertido el piso del pelirrojo en una especie de sala de urgencias improvisada. A ella le habían conectado una vía al brazo y la habían usado para suministrarle la morfina necesaria como para quitarle la idea de arrancarse la cara con sus propias manos para aliviar el dolor. Por su parte, Haku había necesitado puntos de aproximación en el labio y tenía varios huesos rotos; uno en la cara y varias costillas, una de las cuales había perforado un poco la pleura que rodeaba a los pulmones. Rin nunca se había interesado mucho en temas médicos así que no sabía muy bien a qué se refería Haku cuando le había explicado aquello, se quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que era menos grave de lo que parecía.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz cantarina cuando Haku, tumbado en uno de los colchones que habían colocado en el suelo del calcinado salón, se incorporó un poco. Tenía la voz ronca y la garganta irritada por el día anterior—, qué bien te veo.

Tenía toda la zona del pómulo ennegrecida y le había provocado una hemorragia en el ojo, haciendo que el contraste entre el azul de sus ojos y el rojo resultara macabro. Además, al no llevar camiseta podía ver sin problemas la inmensa cantidad de hematomas que se desdibujaban en su piel. Teniendo en cuenta que generalmente su aspecto era el de un hermoso ángel benevolente resultaba grotesco.

—Sí, mi aspecto es casi tan bueno como tu voz —repuso él con sorna, arrancándole una risita. Era bueno saber que no había perdido su sentido del humor tampoco—. Joder, cualquiera diría que con un quirk como el mío el dolor tendría que dejar de ser importante —se llevó una mano a la zona de las costillas rotas con una mueca—, pero me dejaste para el arrastre.

—Mejor no discutamos sobre quién se llevó la peor parte —refunfuñó Rin reprimiendo el amago de tocarse la cara, aún tenía miedo de que el dolor regresara.

—Sois unos animales, los dos —al escucharlos hablar, Fudo se acercó a ellos con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Salía del baño con unos pantalones de chándal y una toalla colgada sobre unos de sus hombros: literalmente su cuerpo echaba humo, por lo que Rin decidió que estaba enfadado como hacía años que no lo estaba—, ¿es que no sabéis tener una pelea amistosa? ¿Sin intentar mataros? Joder Rin, que ibas a por los puntos letales y tú, Haku, ¿en serio no tenías otra manera de detenerla que casi freírle el cerebro por el dolor?

—Buenos días a ti también, Fudo —dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso, estoy malita, así que prepárame el desayuno —añadió Rin con intención de volver a recostarse en el colchón.

Al parecer Fudo no pensaba darles unas vacaciones, porque con gestos bruscos les obligó a ponerse de pie.

—De eso nada, se supone que hoy ibais a ver a los héroes para resolverles sus dudas —gruñó mientras empujaba a Haku a ir hacia el baño—. Así que vais a adecentaros y a ir personalmente. Y más os vale comportaros.

Rin se rio entre dientes al escuchar el quejido del baño en cuanto Haku entró, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Fudo.

—No puedo salir con esta cara, Fudo —escuchó que se quejaba el rubio—, parece que acabo de salir del club de la lucha. Se ve a leguas que voy a dar problemas, estoy seguro de que ningún pro que me vea me dejará tranquilo.

—Luego se lo agradeces a Rin, Norah y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer y esos estudiantes ya os conocen, seguro que están más tranquilos si solo ven caras familiares.

Y como no podían negarse, dos horas más tarde estaban saliendo del tren que los acercaba al punto de encuentro. Haku había optado por ponerse una sudadera ancha con la capucha bien calada, ocultando así su cara magullada. Rin, por su parte, había descubierto que tenía bastantes arañazos sobre todo por la zona de sus mejillas –lo que le hacía pensar que enloquecida por el dolor la noche anterior no solo había _imaginado_ que se arrancaba la cara– y aunque había probado disimularlas con maquillaje, no había podido borrarlas, así que esperaba que no atrajeran mucho la atención.

—Tenemos un aspecto lamentable —gimió apesadumbrada—, así no va a haber quién nos tome en serio. ¿Y si les da por traicionarnos y tenemos que luchar contra los pros? Tú ahora mismo serías una carga —añadió haciendo un puchero.

—No nos van a traicionar porque son idiotas —zanjó Haku dándole una patada a una piedra. Quizás le molestaba que hubiera resaltado lo vulnerable que estaba en aquel momento, pero tenían que ser realistas—, de todas formas Norah ha dicho que Matsuno estará por la zona, por si la cosa se tuerce.

Rin hizo una mueca y guardó silencio el resto del trayecto. Matsuno no se encontraba entre sus personas favoritas en el mundo: esa estúpida lealtad que sentía por el doctor Kobayashi la ponía enferma. No soportaba que realmente sintiera que le debía algo cuando en realidad lo había usado como un conejillo de indias, sin otra identidad para él que la de _sujeto de pruebas_. Generalmente acababan discutiendo, así que si lo veía intentaría ignorarlo lo más que pudiera.

Por suerte, cuando llegaron al bar donde se habían citado con los héroes no vio ni rastro de él. Estaría escondido, observando y analizando seguramente, decidiendo si era el momento adecuado para saltar o no.

—Vaya, sois puntuales, eso me gusta —dijo Haku a modo de saludo, aún sin quitarse la capucha.

Los aspirantes a héroes parecían muy desubicados sentados en aquel bar: seguro que les enfermaba saber que estaban rompiendo alguna ley entrando en un lugar vetado para los menores. Miraban a su alrededor inquietos, como aterrorizados de que alguien les dijera algo.

—Y hoy tenemos caras nuevas, espero que eso signifique algo bueno —añadió Rin al evaluar a los presentes. Eran cinco: los tres chicos de la última vez y un chico con el pelo de dos colores –blanco y rojo, con una enorme cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo izquierdo– y una chica bastante bonita y elegante, con el pelo negro recogido en un moño extraño y un largo mechón cayendo por uno de los lados de su cabeza. Nadie correspondió a su sonrisa.

Con sus vaqueros rotos, sus botas, su cabello despeinado y su cara llena de arañazos debía de ofrecer un aspecto radicalmente diferente al de la última vez, así que sonrió divertida al percatarse de que los tres que ya conocían tardaban unos instantes más en darse cuenta de que era ella. Por no mencionar a Haku que aún no había descubierto su rostro.

—¿No había otro lugar para citarnos que un bar? —preguntó la chica, parecía la más incómoda.

Un puñado de hombres de una mesa cercana miraba a los más jóvenes –especialmente a las féminas del grupo– con expresiones de depredador. A Rin tampoco le agradaba mucho aquel escrutinio, así que sentándose en su silla con actitud insolente les dedicó su mejor mirada fulminante mientras les hacía un gesto obsceno.

—Meteos en vuestros putos asuntos si no queréis tener problemas —prácticamente les ladró aquello—. Por vuestro bien, quitad vuestros repulsivos ojos de mí. Y no —añadió volviendo a su mesa—, no había mejor sitio.

—Aquí nadie nos dirá nada —añadió Haku mientras se quitaba la capucha. Los cinco abrieron exageradamente los ojos al ver su cara llena de heridas—, y lo mejor es que podemos pedir alcohol aunque aún no tengamos veinte años.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno… ayer estuvimos reunidos con la Liga de Villanos… —murmuró Haku rascándose el mentón mientras Rin pedía una botella de sake por gestos.

Los héroes se estremecieron y se miraron los unos a los otros.

—¿Te lo hicieron ellos? —preguntó Kaminari sin poder disimular su inquietud.

Haku lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Rin hacía esfuerzos titánicos por no romper a reír.

—Recuerda Haku, la primera regla del club de la lucha es… —dijo con voz jocosa en un susurro ante la mirada confusa de los chicos. Haku, por su parte, no contestó y parecería que ignoraba olímpicamente a la chica si no fuera porque sus labios temblaron conteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

Hasta que un camarero con aspecto de delincuente no les dejó una botella junto con algunos vasos en la mesa no abrió la boca.

—Sí, ellos, claro —repuso con una ironía recalcitrante, como si Rin no hubiera hecho ningún comentario. Se sirvió y se llevó el sake a los labios, quizás con la esperanza de que el alcohol sirviera de analgésico; le había comentado por el camino que tenía una muela un poco floja.

—¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a beber? —murmuró Kirishima algo acusador—. Solo son las once de la mañana.

—Lo que significa que en Chicago son las ocho de la noche, una hora estupenda para empezar con el sake —replicó Rin con una sonrisa encantadora—. A lo importante… creo que dijisteis algo de que queríais pruebas, ¿verdad?

—El caso… el caso es que aunque hemos encontrado cosas raras en la historia de Grey Goo, no sabemos qué es lo que os impulsa a pensar que sigue vivo —repuso el chico del pelo bicolor.

Rin le miró con seriedad: ese aspecto era demasiado llamativo como para no saber quién era el chico. Especialmente por esa cicatriz tan distintiva. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres Todoroki Shoto, ¿verdad? —inquirió con voz gélida. Apretó los dientes al notar el pisotón de Haku y trató de morderse la lengua para no decir nada indebido—. Supongo que lo que queréis son pruebas.

Si los héroes habían notado el cambio de actitud en ella, no dijeron nada.

—¡Joder bastarda malnacida! —exclamó Bakugo, al parecer se seguía acordando de la última vez que se habían encontrado. Por suerte el lugar tenía tan mala reputación que nadie reaccionó ante los gritos belicosos del rubio—, no es tan complicado. Si queréis que nos aliemos con vosotros al menos tenéis que darnos una jodida prueba, no es mucho pedir.

—¿Tienes alguna, Rin? —preguntó Haku con aire aburrido.

—¿Tú no has visto ninguna prueba? —inquirió la chica morena alzando las cejas. Era Yaoyorozu Momo, si no le fallaba la memoria.

—Me fío de Rin —repuso encogiéndose de hombros—. Si ella dice que Grey Goo ha vuelto, será verdad. Pero el caso es que si queréis alguna… —Rin notó su mirada clavada en ella, con curiosidad.

Rin meditó bien sus siguientes palabras.

—El patrón se repite —comenzó lentamente—. No tengo ninguna prueba física como tal, solo mucha información que he ido recabando y… —cerró un ojo, concentrada. Dijera como lo dijera iba a sonar a locura si se limitaba a narrarlo. Dando un suspiro se terminó lo que le quedaba de sake en el vaso de un trago y se levantó—. No está muy lejos, lo mejor será que me sigáis.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? —inquirió Kirishima frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, bueno, supongo que no pensabais abandonar este sitio y tenéis al resto de vuestros compañeros al acecho por si, ¡oh sorpresa! Los villanos de turno deciden portarse mal, ¿verdad? —Rin puso los ojos en blanco—. Qué previsible… No estamos tramando nada os voy a llevar a mi… bueno, no sé lo que es, porque llamarlo casa se queda grande. Está por aquí cerca y allí tengo toda la información que necesitéis. Si os da miedo, no vengáis.

—Como sea una trampa te mataré —gruñó Bakugo, pero al menos se levantó el primero, creando un efecto cascada entre sus compañeros.

Rin encabezó la marcha, seguida muy de cerca por los demás. Notaba la mirada curiosa de Haku en su nuca, suponía que era normal porque jamás le había hablado a nadie de su pequeño escondrijo y no pensaba hacerlo, pero tenía que reconocer que era una solución desesperada.

El bloque de edificios estaba a apenas cinco minutos andando del bar. Era un antro, dicho en otras palabras. El recibidor olía a moho y había humedades en todas y cada una de las paredes, incluso si agudizabas bien el oído se podía escuchar el furioso chillido de las ratas ocultas en algún rincón del lugar. Las escaleras crujían a cada paso y no parecían muy estables: no era un lugar de ensueño. Al menos Rin pudo deleitarse con las miradas horrorizadas de los héroes.

La habitación que tenía –y no estaba pagando– estaba en la tercera planta, en una de las últimas puertas. Sacó la llave de detrás del letrero con el número de la habitación donde la tenía escondida y con una fuerte sacudida logró abrir la puerta, luego se hizo a un lado para invitarles a pasar con gesto burlón.

—Bienvenidos —dijo haciendo una reverencia conforme iban pasando— a mi humilde estudio.

El lugar solo constaba de una habitación algo mediocre y una puerta que conducía a un baño. Al igual que el resto del edificio, las paredes estaban llenas de moho y humedades, pero no se veía porque estaban cubiertas de recortes de periódicos y fotos en blanco y negro. Un hilo de colores conectaba todas las fotos, como si fuera una tela de araña y parecía imposible seguir un orden coherente. La única zona que estaba despejada era un minúsculo ventanuco que permanecía cerrado y que apenas iluminaba la sala que, por descontado, estaba casi en penumbras a pesar de la luz fría de la única bombilla que colgaba del techo. No había casi nada más en la sala, salvo un escritorio en una esquina con numerosas vendas y alcohol clínico en paquetes esterilizados sobre él y un nido de mantas en la esquina opuesta. Había un puñado de vendas ensangrentadas en el suelo, junto a un charco de sangre reseca de la última vez que se metió en problemas.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Haku con una mueca haciendo que Rin se encogiera de hombros.

—Vivir, lo que se dice vivir… más bien es un lugar de paso. Cuando tengo problemas me escondo aquí y es desde donde sigo la pista de Grey Goo. Tampoco es como si me gustara pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

Observó como los héroes examinaban su tela de araña con los ojos como platos, Haku también parecía impresionado. La chica sabía que parecía el trabajo de un loco y, seguramente, lo fuera. Llevaba más tiempo del que le gustaría reconocer obsesionada con Grey Goo.

—Empezó desapareciendo gente, científicos sobre todo —explicó señalando las fotos convenientes—. Ya sé que es estúpido culpar a Grey Goo de todas las desapariciones que ocurren en este país, pero investigando más a fondo los quirks de algunos de los desaparecidos me di cuenta de que esas habilidades eran muy similares a las que se necesitaron en un principio para ocultar los laboratorios Kobayashi. Después siguieron las desapariciones de villanos que, tras un tiempo sin dar señales de vida empezaron a actuar de formas más efectivas y organizadas, cambiando los patrones de ataque, como si estuvieran dirigidos.

—¿Insinúas que ese Grey Goo los ha convencido para hacer una alianza? —inquirió Yaoyorozu con el ceño fruncido, examinando los recortes.

—Grey Goo no necesita convencer a nadie para que la gente haga lo que él quiera —siseó Rin, molesta por ser interrumpida—. Por sí solo, quizás todo esto no sea muy relevante, hasta que llega el momento en el que te das cuenta de que los hospitales que albergan a los supervivientes de los laboratorios Kobayashi están siendo atacados. Hay numerosas víctimas, pero casualmente solo desaparecen aquellas que vienen de allí.

—¿Qué es todo esto de Endeavor? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz Todoroki tan de imprevisto, ya que había permanecido mortalmente callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aún con el sobresalto en el cuerpo se giró hacia el bicolor para verle examinar algunos recortes que había dejado sobre la mesa. Tratando de contener su molestia, se acercó a él y prácticamente le arrancó el periódico de las manos, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida de dejarse las cosas tiradas por ahí.

—No es nada, solo… ya sabes, soy una gran fan —repuso mientras abría el cajón del escritorio y guardaba aquellos recortes junto con los demás, cerrando con tanta fuerza que hizo crujir el mueble entero. Luego le dirigió su mirada más fulminante—. ¿Algo más?

Todoroki la observó en silencio antes de negar lentamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que están buscando? —estaba claro que los chicos habían dejado a Yaoyorozu la tarea de analizar las pruebas que Rin les estaba ofreciendo, lo que le hacía pensar que seguramente fuera la chica más inteligente del grupo. Esperaba que supiera seguir el hilo. Por otra parte parecía ansiosa por romper el silencio tenso en el que se había sumido la sala.

—No lo sé —repuso tensa, notando la mirada escéptica de Haku en su nuca—, muchos documentos y avances se borraron en la explosión del laboratorio, quizás quiere alguno de los fármacos que se desarrollaron y está buscando por si quedan restos en el organismo de alguno de ellos, a saber. El caso es que están desapareciendo y no se hicieron públicas las identidades de los pacientes de los laboratorios Kobayashi. Está claro que tuvo que ser alguien que ya los conocía —alzó una mano silenciando cualquier pregunta por parte de los héroes—. Y por último, está esto —añadió señalando un artículo rodeado varias veces con permanente rojo. En él se hablaba de una extraña materia gris encontrada en el escenario de uno de los hospitales, habían advertido que tenía algo de movimiento y se retraía, pero al ir a recoger una muestra se volatilizó—. Es la marca de ese bastardado.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó Kaminari tragando saliva—. ¿Eso es de un quirk?

—Totalmente —aseguró Haku dando un largo suspiro. Volvió a pasear la mirada por las paredes de la sala—, ese es su quirk. Y dudo que alguien más llegara a tener siquiera uno parecido.

Rin dejó unos instantes más a los chicos para que pensaran en sus palabras, esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente prueba.

—Entonces… vosotros también erais pacientes en los laboratorios Kobayashi, ¿sabéis qué era lo que se investigaba? —preguntó Momo separando la mirada de los recortes y clavándola en ella—. Algo con lo que empezar a buscarle.

—¡Suficientes preguntas por hoy! —exclamó Rin, tensa como un arco. Señaló la puerta con un gesto mecánico—. Llevaos lo que queráis y largo, vuestros amiguitos deben estar preocupados, lleváis mucho rato sin dar señales de vida y estar a solas con unos malvados villanos debe tenerlos inquietos. No queremos problemas. Así que… no os tropecéis con la puerta al salir.

—No… no necesitamos llevarnos nada —murmuró Yaoyorozu algo cohibida por su actitud intimidante—, sé dónde puedo encontrar todo esto. Gracias por la información.

Se quedó parada sin saber muy bien si añadir algo más, pero Bakugo tomó la iniciativa y salió el primero maldiciendo entre dientes. Sus amigos no tardaron en imitarle, dejando la puerta abierta de tal forma que pudieron escuchar los escalones crujir conforme bajaban.

—Muy discreta, sí señor —repuso Haku alzando las cejas.

—Vaya, la chica parece lista —los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz y se giraron simultáneamente para ver a un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria—. Sabes perfectamente lo que Grey Goo buscaba, Rin-chan —dijo con sorna—, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

¿Por qué, entre todas las personas, tenía que aparecer justo Matsuno en aquel momento?

—No es necesario —siseó.

—De momento —replicó el adulto entrando en el pequeño estudio—, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar. Pero… no es por eso por lo que he venido a hablar con vosotros. Llevadme con Fudo, tengo información que le puede interesar.

―

 **Vestigios del héroe que no fue, parte 3.**

Ryuta tenía un secreto, un secreto que ya iba siendo hora que compartiera con su mejor amigo.

—Pasa —murmuró tratando de no alzar la voz mientras invitaba a Fudo a entrar en el apartamento asignado a su familia por los laboratorios—, no hagas ruido.

—Nunca antes me habías dejado venir —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Nunca antes ha habido nada interesante que ver aquí —replicó Ryuta con sorna.

Con pasos sigilosos le guio hasta su habitación, reprimiendo el impulso de saltar de excitación. Podía notar la mirada insegura de Fudo clavada en su nuca, preguntándose qué podría ser tan bueno como para hacerle reaccionar así.

—Dices que tus padres no están, ¿verdad?

Ryuta sacudió la cabeza, sus padres casi nunca estaban, pasaban tanto tiempo trabajando en el laboratorio con el resto de sus compañeros científicos que podía pasarse días enteros sin verlos. Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación y prácticamente empujó a Fudo al interior. El chico iba a protestar, pero sus ojos captaron algo más interesante.

En el centro del futón que había en el suelo, a buen resguardo tras unos muros de almohadas, había un bebé.

—Es tu… es… quiero decir… ¿es de tus padres? —preguntó Fudo con la boca abierta.

—Al principio pensaba que mi madre se había puesto gorda —explicó Ryuta divertido porque su mejor amigo creyera que se dedicaba a robar bebés—, pero un buen día estaba en casa.

Fudo contempló al bebé con los ojos como platos. El silencio se hizo durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, solo roto cuando la criatura abrió sus ojos y los inspeccionó con curiosidad, haciendo gorgoritos de alegría al reconocer a Ryuta.

—Tiene tus mismos ojos… —murmuró Fudo admirado, haciendo que el aludido sacara pecho con orgullo y se estirara para tomar al bebé en brazos. Ambos compartían los ojos color ámbar y ese era motivo de sobra para presumir a todas horas—. ¿Qué nombre le han puesto tus padres? —añadió mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la criatura que se las había apañado para sujetarle un meñique y no soltarle.

—Bueno… mis padres no le han puesto ninguno —Ryuta enrojeció en aquel momento, por algún motivo, no le parecía bien recordar al resto del mundo lo poco que parecían querer a sus hijos. Fudo le miró con el ceño fruncido—, simplemente dijeron que me asegurara de que no se moría de hambre y la mayor parte del tiempo se dedican a fingir que no hay un bebé en esta casa. Pero… a mí me gusta Rin —reconoció sintiendo que enrojecía al confiarle aquello a Fudo.

—Audaz y valiente —murmuró Fudo asintiendo para sí consiguiendo zafarse por fin—, va a necesitar eso si va a crecer aquí.

Ryuta sacudió la cabeza sin saber si reírse o estremecerse por la verdad del comentario.

—No, no… es una niña. Es mi hermanita —con ternura le acarició la mata de vello que tenía sobre la cabeza—, significa hermosa y serena.

—No te discuto que vaya a ser hermosa —dijo Fudo riéndose entre dientes—, pero con lo de serena no creo que vayas a tener tanta suerte. No se supone que un bebé deba ser tan enérgico… qué tiene, ¿un mes como mucho? —como para corroborar las palabras del chico, Rin entre gorjeos que sonaban a risas comenzó a dar manotazos, seguramente creyendo que era algún tipo de juego.

—Tiene dos… —corrigió Ryuta automáticamente. Por alguna razón, su hermana apenas comía y, suponía, que por eso era más pequeña que un bebé promedio, pero tampoco quiso decir eso por si Fudo se atrevía a cuestionar sus dotes como hermano mayor—. Y no creo que ella vaya a ser serena, es un bebé muy inquieto. Sereno es como me siento yo cuando estoy con ella… es tan pequeña y vulnerable que me recuerda que tengo que protegerla y en este sitio me va a necesitar mucho.

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al escucharse decir aquello, no pensaba revelar tanto del porqué de aquel nombre, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de su mejor amigo, agachó la cabeza para apoyar los labios sobre la cabeza suave de su hermana.

 _"_ _Estoy aquí para ti, Rin"._

* * *

Y después de una eternidad... aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero entre las vacaciones de Navidad que me absorben el tiempo, los exámenes que llegaron de imprevisto y sin estar yo preparada y un enero lleno de malos momentos... No he tenido ni tiempo ni fuerzas.

En fin, de nuevo lo siento y espero que para el próximo no tarde tanto. Sin más me despido, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 –**

—Tengo algo de información del próximo movimiento de Grey Goo —anunció Matsuno apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina de Fudo. Les miraba con aspecto severo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es maravilloso —ironizó Rin poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y parecía esforzarse en ser desagradable con Matsuno—, ¿y no podías hacérnoslos llegar por mensaje? Tu presencia es irritante.

Fudo le dedicó una mirada severa silenciándola en el acto, no era el momento idóneo para dejar que Rin se comportara como una niña. Además, Matsuno estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, infiltrándose en los peores suburbios de la ciudad para obtener información.

—La verdad es que al principio no estaba seguro de que estuviera siguiendo la pista correcta, pero ya que Rin-chan parece haber descubierto un patrón en los ataques de Gray Goo me he dado cuenta de que se ajusta. Piensa asaltar el hospital psiquiátrico de Aozu. No creo que vaya personalmente, pero seguro que podemos encontrarnos con algunos de sus secuaces —concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Fudo se recostó en su silla, rascándose el mentón pensativo.

—Es una buena forma de empezar a recabar pruebas físicas de la presencia de Grey Goo —murmuró, tratando de pensar en cuál sería el mejor plan de acción—. ¿De cuántos miembros suelen componerse los ataques? ¿Crees que podremos ir a enfrentarlos nosotros solos o vamos a tener que pedir la ayuda expresa de los héroes o la Liga de Villanos?

Matsuno pareció meditar bien la respuesta antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Varía notablemente el número de un ataque a otro y rara vez repiten las mismas personas, por lo que es difícil determinar qué quirks tendrán los atacantes. También será difícil demostrar que van de parte de Grey Goo; hay tanta diferencia entre el número y variedad de personas que realizan los distintos ataques que, si desconoces el patrón de antemano, no te paras a relacionar los casos.

—Así que vamos a necesitar un plan de contingencia… —repuso Fudo resoplando molesto antes de mirar al resto de sus compañeros: el ánimo de todos ellos estaba para el arrastre. Rin parecía furiosa y se mantenía en una actitud defensiva; Norah estaba tenso y visiblemente alterado desde que Matsuno había expuesto los planes de los villanos; y Haku estaba recostado sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos de almohada, parecía enfermo y agotado lo que le indicó a Fudo que seguramente ya había abusado demasiado de sus servicios por aquel día—. ¿Cuánto margen tenemos?

—Una semana —contestó escuetamente Matsuno mirando también a los más jóvenes—. Creo que debería marcharme.

—Espera, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —se apresuró a ofrecer Fudo. Norah tendría que estar realmente absorto en sus propios asuntos para no recriminarle que ofreciera su piso sin consultarlo con él—, nos conviene mantenernos cerca.

El Quirkless Shinigami sacudió la cabeza en una negativa mientras se calaba bien la capucha y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Me siento más cómodo estando conmigo mismo —repuso antes de salir—, de todas formas me mantendré en contacto… necesitaréis mi ayuda si queréis sacar algo del ataque de los secuaces de Grey Goo.

Fudo no tuvo tiempo de replicar: Matsuno concluyó su pequeño discurso y salió dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. El ruido pareció atraer de nuevo a Norah al mundo de seres conscientes, porque aún con la mirada alterada se giró hacia Rin.

—¿Dices que Grey Goo está atacando a los antiguos pacientes de los laboratorios Kobayashi? —Rin frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta.

—Eso parece, sí. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que hace con ellos —ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, curiosa—. ¿Por?

Norah no contestó, en lugar de eso siguió los pasos de Matsuno y salió del piso dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí, haciendo que Fudo y Rin cruzaran una mirada confusa.

—Si esto ya ha acabado… —Haku se puso de pie, realmente tenía muy mal aspecto a pesar de que no se había quejado en todo día de sus heridas. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba tan pálido que el contraste de los hematomas destacaba todavía más. Al levantarse su cuerpo convulsionó en un ataque de tos muy poco alentador que llenó la mesa de la cocina de pequeñas gotas escarlatas que el rubio ignoró convenientemente— creo que mi preciado cuerpo agradecerá una revitalizante siesta. Si apreciáis algo vuestro sentido del bienestar, no me molestéis hasta mañana —añadió con un gruñido mientras se dirigía al colchón que habían dispuesto la noche anterior en el salón.

A pesar de que era temprano todavía –apenas las ocho de la noche– Fudo optó por dejarle dormir y se giró hacia Rin.

—Creo que voy a salir, quédate con Haku. No tiene pinta de estar muy sano y no me fío de que se quede solo. Es tu culpa por haberle dado una paliza monumental ayer —vio que la chica iba a protestar así que la silenció con un gesto—, sin quejarte.

Sin darle tiempo a la chica a añadir nada más, salió del piso con las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose dónde diablos podría haberse metido Norah y por qué había actuado tan raro. Además, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar puesto que todavía no tenían la aprobación ni de los héroes ni de la Liga de Villanos y quería intervenir en el ataque de los secuaces de Grey Goo. Lo que les dejaba con cuatro efectivos para actuar –cinco si Haku se encontraba con fuerzas dentro de una semana– y necesitaba un plan de contingencia por si acaso algo salía mal. Quizás si conseguía convencer a Rin de que se tomara en serio su entrenamiento con el quirk aprendía algún movimiento útil a larga distancia que les cubriera las espaldas, pero no tenía puestas demasiadas esperanzas en esa idea.

El aire frío de la noche le golpeó la cara y agradeció que su propio quirk sirviera para mantenerle caliente, porque no se había abrigado apenas a pesar de que estaban entrando en diciembre con fuerza.

Vagabundeó por las calles sumido en sus propios pensamientos, quizás tendrían que pedir ayuda a los villanos, no terminaba de gustarle la idea de exponer a riesgos estúpidos a cualquiera de los tres menores: de alguna forma, había terminado tomando la responsabilidad de ellos y aunque no iba muy acorde con lo que se esperaba de la naturaleza de un villano, velaba por ellos.

Lo que incluía a Norah y su repentino ataque neurótico.

Por suerte, no tardó en dar con él, caminando solo por la calle, arrebujado sobre sí mismo y con aspecto completamente desalentador. No dijo nada cuando Fudo lo alcanzó y comenzó a andar a su lado, ni tampoco cuando el mayor activó su quirk y dejó que una tibia brisa seca y caliente envolviera el cuerpo del pelirrojo, calentándolo y protegiéndolo del frío invernal.

—No tendrías que haberme seguido —habló finalmente, había pasado un buen rato en silencio.

—Bueno, hubieras muerto congelado de lo contrario —repuso Fudo sonriendo con ironía, sin dejar que el tono desagradecido del chico le molestara en lo absoluto—. ¿Exactamente a dónde vamos?

Norah no contestó, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a un parque sumido en las penumbras. Se sentaron en un banco alejado de cualquier fuente de luz y esperaron en silencio hasta que alguien más llegó al parque. Al principio Fudo creyó que Norah la estaba esperando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se habían colocado de tal forma que no podían ser vistos.

Era una chica que se le hacía vagamente familiar, aunque no sabría decir de dónde. De cuerpo menudo –más incluso que Rin– y más bien escuálido, con el cabello rubio pajizo cayendo sin gracia por ambos lados de su cara en un revuelo descuidado. No podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos, pero era evidente que la chica se movía con el terror impreso en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque no ofrecía una imagen particularmente espectacular, Fudo se descubrió incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella: su piel pálida estaba salpicada de marcas negras como el carbón que dibujaban líneas definidas sobre ella.

Estaba casi seguro de que las había visto antes.

—¿La esperas a ella? —preguntó en un susurro.

Norah permaneció callado unos instantes, contemplándola absorto en sus pensamientos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, no sabe que estoy por aquí —un ladrido le hizo callar y fue cuando Fudo vio un pequeño perro blanco al lado de la chica. A diferencia de su dueña, parecía exultante y rebosante de energía—. Suele pasear al perro sobre esta hora y rara vez cambia la ruta. Me gusta comprobar que está bien.

Fudo frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

—¿Eso no es… eh… como un poco de acosador? —hizo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sinceramente, siempre he creído que si alguno de nosotros acababa desarrollando esa extraña tendencia iba a ser Rin…

—No sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —Fudo arqueó las cejas, aquello confirmaba su sospecha de que la había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde—. Se llama Mei, estaba con nosotros en los laboratorios Kobayashi. Iba conmigo a las clases del quirk y fue una de las supervivientes. Además, es una de las pocas que puede hacer una vida relativamente normal después de aquel lugar horrible.

Unos recuerdos vagos acudieron a su cabeza de una chica con aquellas marcas negras. Silenciosa y benevolente, solía pasar bastante inadvertida. No recordaba que Norah hubiera sido particularmente unido a ella, si es que había llegado a mencionarla alguna vez.

—Me alegro por ella entonces… debe ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta para conseguir llevar una vida normal después de eso —miró de reojo a Norah que contemplaba absorto como la chica se alejaba y otra idea cruzó su mente—. Te gusta, por eso la sigues —se rio entre dientes—. Te aviso de que hay otras maneras más eficaces para el cortejo que el acoso.

Norah enrojeció hasta las orejas e intentó encajarle un codazo en las costillas mientras Fudo se reía un poco más fuerte.

—No es tan sencillo —protestó el menor mientras le empujaba con el ceño fruncido—, ella no está preparada para enfrentarse a todo lo que pasó en los laboratorios Kobayashi, ya la has visto. Simplemente me gusta asegurarme de que está bien, especialmente ahora que me he enterado que Grey Goo parece que quiere hacerlo resurgir de sus cenizas.

—Bueno, ya sabes que a quien quiere ese bastardo es a Rin —repuso Fudo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie. Mei estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se percatara de su presencia ya—, quizás hasta podamos pedirle ayuda… creo recordar que tenía un buen quirk, ¿no?

Norah le fulminó la mirada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—Ni se te ocurra meterla en esto, cuanto más lejos esté de todo este mundo, mejor será para ella. Yo me encargaré de todo —profundizó todavía más su ceño— y ni se te ocurra decirles nada de esto a Rin o a Haku, sabes que no tienen ningún sentido de la discreción.

—Está bien, tú ganas —Fudo se encogió de hombros, en parte divertido por encontrar esa faceta del carácter de Norah—, mis labios están sellados.

 **Vestigios del héroe que no fue, parte 4.**

Estaba agotado: en la escuela en la que le enseñaban a manejar su quirk habían intensificado su entrenamiento drásticamente. Ryuta al principio había pensado que era algo bueno: tanto a él como a Fudo les habían transferido de clase y habían empezado a enseñarles ciertas cosas que se salían del itinerario habitual.

Pero el resultado era que todo su cuerpo se resentía por el trabajo extra y cuando no estaba en clase apenas le quedaba energía para nada más.

—Dios, estoy agotado… —se quejó estirando todos sus machacados músculos—. Y me muero de hambre… ¿sabéis dónde está Rin? Creo que es hora de cenar.

—Seguramente esté jugando con el niño nuevo: creo que nunca antes la había visto tan entusiasmada con algo —comentó Fudo con aire distraído mientras masajeaba su hombro, había caído en una postura rara en el entrenamiento.

—No me parece que sea buena idea dejarla a solas con él —farfulló Norah con un gracioso acento que aún no conseguía hacer desaparecer.

Ryuta le miró con una sonrisa ladeada: el pelirrojo había crecido lo suficiente en aquellos años como para no parecer un niño enclenque y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Tanto Fudo como él le enseñaron a hablar japonés y se aseguraron de cuidarle cuando nadie más lo hacía, pronto se hicieron inseparables.

—Parecía un buen chico, no creo que le haga nada —repuso Ryuta alejando aquellos pensamientos y centrándose en su hermana. No conocía personalmente al nuevo niño que había llegado a las instalaciones, pero no parecía un abusón: era casi angelical. De hecho, en su momento solo se había alegrado de que hubieran traído a un niño que tuviera más o menos la misma edad que su hermana, así no pasaría tanto tiempo sola.

—No me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu hermana, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar al nuevo —refunfuñó él, haciendo que Ryuta ahogara una risa con una tos: Rin había demostrado divertirse de lo lindo molestando al pelirrojo.

Iba a decir algo, quizás burlarse un poco más de Norah, cuando un grito infantil disparó todas sus alarmas. Reconocería a su hermana en cualquier circunstancia, así que sin esperar ni un minuto salió corriendo siguiendo el sonido. Su condición física era mucho mejor que la de sus amigos, así que llegó el primero y el espectáculo que presenció le dejó algo desconcertado.

Una minúscula Rin de tres años lloraba a moco tendido y, al verle llegar, se levantó corriendo para abrazarse a su pierna. Sin embargo, el otro chico, el nuevo, también lloraba y no sabría decir quién había sido el causante de todo.

—Me duele, él hace daño —gimoteó la niña entre sollozos e hipidos tendiendo sus manos hacia él.

Ryuta examinó sus manos sin encontrar ni rastro de alguna herida, así que se limitó a llevárselas a los labios, besarlas con suavidad y murmurarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras a su hermana. Por el rabillo del ojo vio llegar a sus amigos y no les hizo falta que dijera nada para que captaran el mensaje: Fudo cogió a la menor en brazos y se alejó de allí mientras asentía –aparentemente– interesado en su verborrea. Aprovechando que ya estaba solo, se centró en el niño pequeño.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó intentando que no sonara a una acusación. Sin embargo, el niño no contestó, sollozando suavemente. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo y agarraba su propio brazo con aprensión.

—Yo no quería —balbuceó el menor entre hipidos.

—¿Ha sido tu quirk? —preguntó Ryuta empezando a hacerse una idea de lo sucedido. El niño rubio asintió lentamente—. Y no puedes controlar tu quirk.

—Se activa si me tocan y… yo… ya se va a enfadar y no va a querer que juegue con ella más —Ryuta suspiró, imaginándose que algo así seguramente ya había pasado con anterioridad.

—No te preocupes, conozco a mi hermana y calculo que… en aproximadamente diez minutos ya habrá olvidado todo lo sucedido y vendrá a seguir con lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo. Es una niña muy inteligente, pero por suerte para ti y por desgracia para mí, nunca ha sido muy buena en aprender eso de "si algo quema no lo toques dos veces" o como sea —el niño soltó una risita y Ryuta se anotó una pequeña victoria, pero seguía habiendo algo que le chirriaba al ver como el menor se agarraba el brazo—. A ti también te duele, ¿no? —abrió mucho los ojos y le miró con aquellos iris como zafiros, aún llenos de lágrimas. Seguramente era la primera vez que le hacían aquella pregunta y al percatarse, algo se retorció en su estómago de forma extraña.

—Sí… —murmuró con un hilillo de voz—. Mi mami dice que soy malo. Los niños buenos no deberían hacer daño.

Ryuta no sabía qué era peor: unos padres que se esforzaban por fingir que sus hijos no existían, o unos que le decían aquello a un niño de cuatro años. Con un suspiro se acuclilló para ponerse frente a él, observándolo fijamente.

—No te preocupes, no eres malo… solo eres malo en controlar tu quirk y, por suerte, eso es algo que puedes cambiar practicando un poco —el niño se miró los zapatos apenado asintiendo lentamente. Ryuta pensó en lo solitaria que debía ser la existencia de aquel pequeño, sin nadie que se atreviera a tocarle por miedo a las consecuencias. Así que armándose de valor, estiró el brazo y lo apoyó sobre su cabeza, sintiendo una oleada de dolor subir a través de su mano. Sin embargo apretó los dientes y se recordó que al niño también le dolía, que debía ser capaz aguantar aquello con una sonrisa—. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

—¡Haku! —chilló Rin a escasos metros de ellos, haciendo que Ryuta se separara del niño para mirarla extrañado. Se había recuperado rápido del susto y venía corriendo y dando brincos—. Fudo dice que hay helado en el comedor, ¡helado! Si se lo quitamos a los malos es nuestro, ¡vamos!

Cuando los dos niños se alejaron lo suficiente, Ryuta se giró hacia su mejor amigo con las cejas alzadas.

—No hay helado en el comedor.

Fudo alzó ambas manos con una sonrisa culpable y seguidamente los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

 **En fin, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, pero he encontrado trabajo y me quita mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Además, falta poco para los exámenes y tengo que estudiar y todo es un poco caótico últimamente. He intentado escribir un poco para no dejar esto muy abandonado y bueno, intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo aunque no prometo nada.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
